What You Gonna Do
by Tigers257
Summary: Carlos is a gangster in the school and will date someone for a week just to get laid. But will that change once he meets Logan. MPreg. Cargan, some Kames and minor Kett.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is my newest story it's a Cargan again. **

**Summery- Carlos is the meanest kid in the school and will date someone for a week just to get laid. But will that change once he meets Logan?**

**Carlos POV**

Sometimes I don't even know why I go to school I hardly show up anyway. I'm the most feared kid in school and can fuck any ass I want. Plus I practically run the school, five schools for that matter. I was walking into class when I see my next fuck. But when I see him I wanted to plow him right then and there.

I go over and sit next to him and see him begin to blush. I don't know if it's out of fear but I say to myself "damn he looks so fuckin' hot, I what that to be mine forever." Then two guys Jett Stetenson and Dak Zevon walk by him and slap the back of his head. I growl and they back away with both their hands in the air. I then say "I got your back kid, what's your name?"

His eyes widen I repeat "what's your name?" _Aw' he's scared shitless._ He then stutters out "Lo-L-Logan." I give him a smile making him blush and say "I don't think they'll be bothering you anymore." His jaw drops as I leave the class.

**Logan POV**

At the end of the day I was getting my things to go home when Jett comes and throws me up against the lockers and yells "your little Mexican isn't here to save you this time." He then kicks me and throws me on the ground. I then see Carlos punch Jett right in the jaw and throw him across the floor and then says "don't you ever touch him again mother fucker because next time I won't be so nice."

Carlos then kicks Jett in the ribs making him cough up blood. Carlos then comes over to me and helps me up and walks me to his car. I get into the car and he then locks it. I then ask "w-why are we in your car?" Carlos then says "I'm gonna take you home." He then speeds off in the direction of my house.

Carlos then passes my house and I say "Carlos, we just passed my house." He then says "we're going to my place ok." All I do then is nod my head not wanting him to get mad. Once he pulls up to his place my jaw drops. He lives in a fucking mansion I said to myself. Carlos then parks his Jaguar then I say "your parents own this place?" Carlos chuckles and says "no, I live on my own and my parents are like multibillionaires. They give me 2 million a year and call me every month to make sure I'm not dead and shit like that." I then get out of the car and we head in side.

**A/N: Please review, I really hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what I should do next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos POV

When we got inside my house the only thing I was thinking was to take Logan in to my room and fuck him the rest of the day, but I have to make sure he can trust me first.

"So do you want something to eat or drink?" I asked Logan. It took him while before he answered my question.

"Yea I am hungry. I did not have much to eat at lunch today" Logan said.

"Do you like Chinese food? I can order some if you want?" I asked.

"Yeah sure I do like Chinese food" Logan said

"What would you like to eat Logan?" I asked him. Because I do not want to order something that he is not going to eat at all. And he does look kind of skinny for his height and age.

"I'll take the double order of Orange chicken with white rice and a coke."

"Okay is that all? You do not want an egg roll or bread?"

"No I do not like egg rolls and their bread are too buttery."

"Okay let me go order the food and I be right back. Do not go any where."

He just laughed at my statement. And I went in to the kitchen and pulled out my cell phone from my pockets so I could order the food. I order my self the same thing as Logan but I order a side of 5 egg rolls. I love egg rolls. I went back in to the living room and saw that Logan was siting on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey Logan what are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Why are you being so nice to me Carlos?"

What should I tell Logan? Should I tell him that I am being nice to him because I just want to get in my bed because he is so fucking hot. Or should I lie to him and tell him that I want to be his friend.

"I just want to be your friend Logan. Is that bad for me to be your friend?" I asked.

"No it is not. It is just that you the most popular guy in the school and every girl and guy would kill to be here in your house instead of me" he said.

"Well it is up to me to choose who I want to invite to my house."

"Carlos I also know you reputation for fucking people for a week than never talking to them ever again. So if that is why you brought me to your house to fuck me I am not going to do it."

Well I guess he figured out my plan already. But there is something different about Logan that I am starting to fall in love with him even though this is my first time talking to him.

"No that is not what I was planning on doing. I just wanted to talk to you and get to know you better."

"Really is that all?" Logan asked.

Should I tell him the truth that I just want to fuck him really badly right now or just tell him that I really do want to get to know him.

"Yes Logan I just want to get to know you a little better."

He nodded his head and just waited for me to talk again. What should I ask him first? Oh I know.

"So why do Dak and Jett pick on you so much?" I asked.

"They pick on me because I am a nerd and gay" Logan said sadly. Well that makes me really happy because that gives me a chance to be his boyfriend.

"So. I have fucked both of them plenty of times and let me tell you they both are screamers."

Logan just kept staring at me wide eye. I was confused why he was looking at me that way.

"Logan, why are you staring at me like that?"

"You have fucked Jett?"

"Yes, why is there a problem with that?"

"Hum kind of."

"Well what is it?"

"He is secretly dating my best friend Kendall who he has gotten pregnant" Logan said.

Oh fuck me I'm such an idiot. I just screwed up my chance with Logan. I should have never told him that I have fucked Jett.

"Logan I did not know he was dating any one. He was the one who was giving me the advances so I decided to take the control so I fucked him."

"I think I should go Carlos. I need to call Kendall and tell him to break up with him before he cheats on him again with someone else."

"No please stay Logan. I really did not know he was dating your friend Kendall. Please do not be mad at me" I said with my famous puppy face. I really do not want him to leave because I am in love with him and I do not want him to be mad at me. Beside James is in love with Kendall. When he finds out that Jett got him pregnant and cheated on him with a quick fuck with me he is going to be so pissed off. Well I should leave out the part that it was I that fucked him because he would be very mad at me too. He loves that blond like there is no tomorrow.

"I am not mad at you Carlos I am just upset that Jett could cheat on Kendall like that" Logan said.

"Does he know that Kendall is pregnant with his baby?" I was curious to know.

"No he does not. Kendall does not want him to know yet. But I tell him every time he should because I know he is cheating on him with other guys besides the quick fuck with you. And if he finds out that Jett is cheating on him that will cause him to be stressed out and he can lose his baby" Logan was almost in tears talking about Kendall they must be really good friends.

"It's okay Logan he is going to be okay. I just need to tell James to get Jett away from Kendall as far as he can so he won't hurt Kendall nor his baby."

"Really you would do that?"

"Yes Logan I would. Either way he would do it in an instant because he is in love with Kendall" I said with a smile on my face.

"What? He does? Kendall is also in love with him too. Even though he is with Jett, but he said that he would never leave the father of his baby in millions of years."

"Well I guess we have to get both our best friends together than."

"Yes we do have to get them together" he said with a smile.

Logan leaned in and gave me a hug and I returned it back to him. He smelled like cinnamon and I really like cinnamon. I did not want to let him go. But when we pulled apart we stared at each other in the eyes and we got lost in each other. We both leaned in at the same time and connected our lips together. We both were fighting for dominance I was about to let Logan win but he gave up and he let me dominate him. I was kind of sad he did. But either way I get to kiss him. I was guiding Logan down to the couch and I was on top of him without breaking the kiss.

I was really enjoying it and I could tell Logan was too because he had his hand lifting up my shirt. We both groaned at the same time when we heard the doorbell ring.

"Carlos it is the food you have to answer the door."|

"But I am having fun with you" I said.

"We can have fun after you answer the door. And maybe we can take this upstairs to your room?"

Wow did I have the biggest smile on my face when Logan said that. I just nodded my head and ran to the door and handed the delivery guy the money and he handed me the food. I closed the door and put the food in the kitchen. We won't be eating till much later.

"Okay come on Logan lets go upstairs" I said.

"What about the food?"

"We can eat later."

"Okay."

I grabbed his hand and lead him to my room. When I opened my room door and he stepped inside he was surprised at how big it was.

"Wow Carlos your room is big."

"I know and that's not the only thing that's big. But I do not want to talk right now."

I turned him around and started to kiss him very passionately.

We made it to my bed naked. I do not remember when we took off our cloths. I guess we both were very in to the kiss that we did not remember that we took off our cloths from each other.

"Carlos I really want you inside me" Logan said.

"Put I have not prepared you yet."

"Please hurry up and do it right now."

I think he wants this more than I do. So I started to suck on my fingers to stick them in his hole. Logan was stroking himself and moaning out loud. He was really turning me on. I started to stroke myself, but I was reaching my climax really fast and I could tell Logan was too.

I then swat his hand away and say "Logan stop stroking yourself I want us both to cum at the same time."

"But Carlos I am really close."

"Please Logie for me."

I was really surprised when I called him Logie. He was the first one that I have ever given a nickname to. He smiled and nodded his head. He stopped stroking himself. I put one finger in to his ass while I started to kiss him on the lips and started to move down his whole body. I added a second finger than a third finger. I could tell he was ready because he was fucking my fingers.

Without warning I took out my fingers and slipped my cock in to his hole. When I did that he had a look of pain. So I just stayed still till he was ready for me to move. He then opened his eyes and nodded his head that I could move now. I started out slow. But it was too slow for my liking and his. So I started to move faster. After a while all you could hear in the room was skin slapping against skin and a mosaic of moans of pleasure.

"Carlos I am so close."

'I am to."

With a few more thrusts Logan came all over my stomach and his. That just drove me over the edge and I came inside him really hard. I slipped out of him and lay next to him. He scooted over next to me and lay on my chest.

"Carlos that was awesome!"

"Yes it was."

He fell asleep after he said that. I was looking up at the ceiling because I was happy I finally found some one that I would want to spend the rest of my life with.

I was closing my eyes when I remembered something I forgot to wear a condom. Oh well what is the worst that can happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really don't know why I'm so happy that I got 4 reviews. But anyways I would like to thank xXloves-goneXx, BieberHendersongrl,** **ILSK4Ever, and JPenn for the awesome reviews. Sorry that it's short. **

**Chapter 3**

**Logan POV**

The next morning I open my eyes and notice that I'm not in my bed. Thank god we didn't have school today because my ass really fuckin hurt. I then notice that Carlos had an arm around me. Carlos then woke up and said "morning buttercup." He then kissed me on the head. "Morning" I said back as Carlos gets out of bed.

He then smiles at me and says "cutie pie, are you just gonna lay there all day and not get up with me." I then stand up on shaky legs but was helped by Carlos. I then my head in his chest and I was surprised how warm he was. Heat just seemed to radiate off of him. I then say "Car-Carlos, what are we?"

"Well, what do you want to be?"

"Boyfriends?" I say back. I was really hoping that he would say yes. Because I don't want to be another one of his one night stands.

"Then we're boyfriends Logie." Carlos said. I was so happy that he said yes. He then says "come on lets go take a shower babe."

After the amazing shower we had a nice relaxing day. Around noon we were watching TV laying on the couch me snuggled in his muscular chest when I ask "Carlos why'd you choose me?"

"Well my little Logie, you're so adorable, sweet, and cute as a button."

The whole statement made me blush. I then said "maybe, but why did you sleep with me? I'm not popular, muscular, or that good looking. You're my first boyfriend, my first 'first', and hopefully my first love."

Carlos then laughed _not a good sign._ He then says "Logie, you're not something I'm gonna want to get rid of at all. I love you Logan Mitchell. And besides you're sexy, and you got muscles." He said running his fingers across my bicep.

Not five minutes later outside we heard a gunshot and then a scream. I then jump and Carlos gets up and holds me in his arms and I feel safe. He then says "go to the room and go to the closet stay there till I come and get you got it?" He then takes me to the room and then leaves. All I could do is worry.

**A/N: Help I have no clue what I should do next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I like to give a shout out to notdorkyenough for the awesome review. So anyways here's chapter four.**

**This was co-written by CarganFever **

**Chapter 4**

**Carlos POV**

After going outside I come back inside I remembered that I told my Logie to stay in the closet. Halfway up the stairs I hear Logan emptying his stomach into the toilet. So I then run upstairs to the bathroom in room. I then go over to him and rub his back and say "its ok Logie bear I'm right here." He then says "I don't know what's wrong, but this has been going on for a while now."

I was confused I did not understand why Logan would be sick after having sex. The only thing that I could think of is him being pregnant because I did not wear a condom, but it takes a while to find out some one is pregnant. But the Chinese food did not do him any good after we woke up after the sex we had.

"Hey Logie let me take you to my bed. Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?" I asked him.

"Can you please carry me to the bed? I still don't feel good to walk to the bed" he said.

I crouch down to grab my Logie to carry him to my bed. I hope he is not sick because I got him pregnant. But I hope he is having a baby because I can see the rest of my life by his side and raising kids with each other. Even though I know he wants to be a doctor a baby would be in his way to his dream job.

I went in to my room and set him on my bed, but he still looked really pale from his face. I walked down stairs to grab him a glass of warm milk. I got it and brought it to him in my room. He thanked me and drank the milk. He looked better in two minutes. He even fell asleep after he was done drinking. I was admiring him while he was sleeping. He was beautiful when he slept. He had a smile on his face. It was about 45 minutes that he woke up moaning in pain. I ran to his side to see what was wrong with him.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked Logan.

"Carlos please call an ambulance I am in slot of pain in my stomach" he said.

I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and called 911 saying it was a big emergency that my boyfriend was dying which was not totally a lie because he was in a lot of pain.

The ambulance arrived and i showed him to the room where Logan was. They put him on the stretcher and put him in the ambulance.

I got into my car and drove to the hospital as fast as I could to be with my Logie.

When I arrived he was already in a room and they had put an ivey in his vain to calm his pain down. In which it seems it was working because Logan was not in much pain anymore. The doctor was doing a lot of tests on Logan to see what is wrong with him.

"Hey you're not supposed to be in here" the doctor said.

"He is my boyfriend he is able to be here with me. I do not have a problem with it" Logan said.

"Oh, never mind then." The doctor said.

I had a huge smile on my face and walked up to my Logie. We hold hands for a while waiting for the results of his tests. I hope they are good news and not bad news.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I hope to see 2 more reviews before the next update. So please review. **


	5. Chapter 5 The Resaults

**A/N: I like to thank dbz7000 and ILSK4Ever for the reviews, and now chapter 5. Italics are thoughts. Sorry its been awhile scence the last update. I've just been going through a lot right now. But I'm back and I'm ready to go. So here id Chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5**

**Logan POV**

Carlos held my hand as we waited for the doctor to return with the results. Carlos could tell that I was nervous. He kisses the side of my head and said "Logie, you're going to be fine I'll be right here."

_I'm scared shitless w-. _I was taken out of my thoughts when the doctor entered the room. I try to let go of Carlos' hand but he wouldn't let go. He finally let go when the doctor sat in his chair and did the normal checkups. When the doctor turned on the ultrasound monitor that was next to my bed on I was puzzled. Carlos then spoke up "um, doc why are you hooking that up to him?"

"That's why. Congratulations."

My jaw dropped when I see a little dot on the screen, a baby, my baby. I then see Carlos with a smile on his face as he walked over and kissed me on the lips. The doctor cleans the jelly off my stomach and said "come back in three weeks or sooner if any problems accrue." Carlos then shakes the doctor's hand and we head out to his car.

**Carlos POV**

_I can't believe it my Logie is pregnant with my baby. I'm going to have to get some of my guys to watch over him while he's at school. Because no one touches my Logie and my baby gets away with it._

I couldn't believe that I was going to be a father. I look at my Logie and see that he's looking at the ground like he's in trouble. "Logie, is everything alright?"

"Do you want to leave me now scence I'm going to get fat?"

"No, Logie I'd never leave you. I love you and our baby it's my responsibility to take care of both of you. You'll never be ugly to me. When we get home I'm going to make love to you."

"Sounds like fun." Logan says in a husky tone that I've never heard from him before. Honestly it was really turning me on.

As we are pulling into my mansion I felt really bad for my Logie because he thinks that I won't love him when he starts to get hormonal and starts to 'show.' As soon as we both got inside Logan picked me up. I wrap my legs around his waist as he carried me upstairs. I really found this dominates Logan extremely hot but I'm the only one that gets to top in this relationship.

Once at the top of the stairs Logan set me down I pinned him on the wall and attack his neck. Logan then says "Papi I need you inside me." I pick Logie up and take him to my room and lay him on the bed.

Logan then takes mine and his shirts off and throws them to the floor. I then kiss my way down Logan's chest. Logan then takes my pants off and flips us around. He puts my length into his mouth and moans. This sending waves of pleasure through me. I run my fingers through his hair and make him take in more of my 9 inch cock. _God my Logie sure does have a nice mouth on him_. Then I pull him up and push him back onto the bed and put his legs over my shoulders and lick his hole.

"Papi, get inside of me and stop teasing me." Logan whines.

After preparing him I get the lube and a condom. I then slowly push into him. I winces at the pain so I sit up and hold him in my arms and kiss him. It takes all my self control to not just pound into him. Once he nods his head and says "move" I pull all the way out just leaving the tip in and then I thrust forward. I start off slowly to show my Logie that I love him.

"Papi faster." Logan moans.

I then pick up the speed of my thrusts. Soon the room was filled with a mosaic of sounds. Logan then moans "Carlitos I'm close."

"Me too Logie."

Then not soon after Logan spills his seed all over our chests. Then me not soon after spilling into the condom. After we both came down from our highs I pull out off him and collaps next to him. I then lay on my side and run my finger down his chest and get some of the cum off of his chest and then put it in my mouth and say "yummy."

Logan then smiles and kisses me then he lays his head on my chest. I then wrap my arms around him and kiss him on the head and say "I love you Logie."

"I love you too."

**A/N: Please reveiw.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'd like to thank dbz7000 and ILSK4Ever for the reviews. This chapter was Co-written by CarganFever. Italics are thoughts.**

**Chapter 6 **

**Logan's POV**

When I woke up the next morning my head was resting on top of Carlos chest. I can't believe that I'm pregnant with, with his baby. They are going to be a lot of jealous girls when they find out that he got me pregnant and they're going to try and take him away from me. I hope they don't because I do not think I can do this alone! I know my parents will be excited and want to help me out when I tell them I'm pregnant they always have had wanted to have grandchildren. But I also need Carlos to be with me.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I was starting to cry and Carlos was waking up. When he looked down at me he could see I was crying when I was trying to wipe away the tears away, but it was too late to hide them anymore!

"Logie what is the matter baby? Are you not happy that we're having a baby? If you aren't ready to have a baby you could always get an abortion and we can try when you're ready to have a baby" Carlos said.

"Carlos, I would never get an abortion that is the last I would ever do to this baby. I know we're ready for the baby And I'm happy that I'm having a baby with you, but that's it it's with you that I'm having the baby with" I said. Carlos looked really confused not understanding what's the problem of me having a baby with him.

"Logie what is the problem of having a baby with me?" he asked.

"All the girls are going to be really upset that it was me that you got pregnant and not one of them. They are going to be jealous and try to steal you away from me. I do not know what I would do if one of them do accomplish to do that" I said about to cry again.

Carlos lifts up my chin and we were looking eye to eye. I could tell he wanted to cry too. I am guessing the big bad Carlos Garcia does have a sensitive side for the ones he really love.

"Logie do not ever think I will ever leave you for anyone else, so I never want you ever to think about that ever again. Yes, their might millions of crazy girls because I got you pregnant but just remember one thing you are the one for me and I know I have made the right decision on you Logan" Carlos said.

"So you are saying that you will never leave me for anyone else?" I asked.

"Yup. I will never leave you for no one else" he said.

I got closer to him and I attached our lips together. Of course he was winning the dominance but I was not going down with a fight. But it was too much for me so I let him dominate like the other night. He flipped us over now he was on top of me and I was laid on back now. We still were naked and I still was stretch out a lot so Carlos did not need to prep me again.

"Logie are you sure you want to do it again?" he asked. I just nodded my head yes. He had a smile on his face and leaned down to kiss me. When he did that I could feel that he had entered in to me. He was moving in and out really fast the way I like it.

I could feel that he was close and I was too! With one more thrust we both yell each other's name and we both cum at the same time. Carlos pulled out of me and lay next to me. We went back in to the position we were in earlier and we both had a smile on our faces! I am glad that I am having his baby and not Jett's like Kendall! Oh shit I forgot I have to tell Kendall that I am pregnant!

**Carlos POV**

After an amazing night and morning Logan had to go home to tell his parents that he is pregnant. Which I really wanted to go with him but he insisted that I don't. Now I'm sitting at a pizzeria waiting for James to tell him the news that I'm going to be a dad. Oh I also was going to have to tell him that the love of his life Kendall is pregnant with Jett Stetson baby. He isn't going to like that. He is going to be more upset when I tell him that Jett doesn't want anything to do with Kendall nor the baby that is going to kill him!

"Hey Carlos" I heard James say when he was in front of me.

"Oh hey James" I said.

"Carlos buddy what's wrong? It looks like something is bothering you! You know you can tell me anything?" he said.

"I know I can. Is that one of them it's really difficult for to tell you and the other is a very exciting for me" I said

"Okay Carlitos you are scaring me! Please start with the good news please" he said

"Well I am going to be a dad" I said.

"What! Who's the lucky guy if I can know?" he asked.

"Logan" I said with a smile which he had one too. We he won't have one when I tell him the next thing about Kendall.

"OMG! Carlos do you know what this mean?" he asked. _Was that just me or did James Diamond just say OMG. _

"No I don't know James" I said. Even though I do know exactly what he's thinking about. He wants me to hook him up with Kendall.

"Carlos, don't act stupid! Now you can hook me up with my long life love Kendall" he said.

"Yeah that is the other thing I wanted to talked to you about" I said. He looked scared like I was going to tell him that he was not gay which was quite on the contrary.

"Shit! I have been in live with a straight guy haven't I! I knew he was too good for me" he said.

"No James, Kendall is gay but that isn't the problem" I said.

"Than what's the damn problem Carlos?"

"Uhm he's uhm pregnant!"

"WHAT!" James yelled

"James calm down please, because the next part you won't like next part even more" I said.

"How in the fuck can it get worse than that? The worst is you telling me the father of his baby is Jett Stetson. Which I know it can't be him" he said. I just looked down to at the table when he said Jett. He caught my actions when he

"Fuck!" James said.

"That's not all. He doesn't want anything to do with Kendall nor the baby" I said

I saw James he was furious about to kill anybody in his path.

"THAT MOTHER FUCKER I AM GOING TO KILL HIM" James said leaving the pizzeria!

I just stayed there hoping he really didn't try to kill Jett Stetson.

**A/N: Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'd like to thank dbz7000 for the reveiw. Sorry to keep you guys waiting.**

**This chapter was Co-writen by CarganFever.**

**Logan POV**

After I told my parents that I was pregnant they were excited that they were going to be grandparents. My mom already went to buy clothes for the baby even though I am only a couple days old. My dad told me that he and my mom were going to be there for me every step of the way in the pregnancy.

That was 5 days ago and I'm now a week pregnant! Carlos comes visits me every night but he goes through the window because if my parents find out that it was him who got me pregnant my dad would kill him. Kendall is 4 months pregnant and is already showing. Jett still doesn't want anything to do with him nor the baby. He has been stressing over that still. His doctor and mom told him he shouldn't because that can cause trouble for him and his baby. Mrs. Knight has told Kendall a millions times that he does not have to worry about that jerk because he has het and his sister Katie to take care of him. Mrs. Knight attends every doctor's appointment Kendall goes to! Even though it is not the same if it is not with the other father of his baby. Even though I would like Carlos to be there with me for the first sonogram but my parents are going to be there and I do not want them to be arguing with him.

I was waiting for Kendall at the local diner to see how he was doing and to tell him that I find out that I was pregnant and that it's Carlos baby. I also have to tell him that he should get over Jett because he is never going to change and that his crush James also likes him the same way he does. I know that it is going to be difficult for him to forget about Jett but he has to! Jett will always be the dumbass that he has always been. I saw Kendall walking in to the diner when the door opens. I waved at him so he can see where I was sitting at. He walks over to me and I stood up to give him a hug. After that we sat down.

"Hey Kendall, how are you doing today?" I asked.

"Moody, hungry and I feel fat" Kendall said.

I starting laughing because in my mind already knew what I was going to say to him.

"Yup, all those signs totally point to that you are totally pregnant" I said " but do not worry you won't be the only one feeling like that in couple of months."

Kendall frowned at me because I was laughing really loudly when I said that. And I could tell he was really upset.

"Yeah, whatever Logan! And what do you mean by that I am not going to be the only feeling like this in a couple of months? " he asked.

"Well you see that is what I called you for to meet me here. Kendall I am also pregnant" I said.

I could tell he was shocked by the stare he was giving me because as far as he knows I did not have a boyfriend.

"Logan how is that possible? You do not have a boyfriend? Please tell me it was not a one night stand! You better than that Logan " he said.

"No Kendall it was not a one night stand! And about the boyfriend situation I kind of have one now and I conceived on our first night together" I said.

"Well who is it Logan? And is he going to be there for you and the baby?" Kendall asked.

I could tell he was scared for me because all he knows the guy can be another Jett. I would totally not fall for a guy like Jett and I can tell Carlos is not that way.

"Don't worry Kendall, he is going to be there for me and the baby. And it's Carlos" I said.

"WHAT" Kendall screamed.

I was not expecting that reaction from him and especially I'm a diner in front of people in it.

"Kendall, please calm down" I said.

"How the hell do you want me to calm down when you just told me that the badest kid in school got you pregnant"!

"What's the problem with that? I know a lot of girls and guys are going to be jealous but I can deal with it Kendall " I said.

I know it's a big deal for me to be pregnant with Carlos baby but I know he is really in love with me and won't ever leave me for anybody from that school.

"Yeah, whatever Logan! Can we order now because I am really hungry!"

"Yeah we can because I am starting tonged hungry too! And there is something else! That you will be happy with" I said.

Kendall looked confused like I was from another planet. He might be a little bit upset when I tell him that I told Carlos that he has a crush on James and Carlos told me James feels the same way.

"So what is it Logan, I don't have all day."

"I told Carlos that you have a crush on James and Carlos told me he has one on you too!" I said.

He did look a bit upset maybe it's because he is hungry or because I told Carlos his secret. I'm really hoping that he's not mad at me.

"Logan why the hell did you do that for? Now Carlos is going to tell James and is going to try to be with me but we can't be together. I'm pregnant with Jett's baby and I have a feeling he might cone around and be with me and the baby" Kendall said.

"Kendall, get over yourself. Jett will never change and James is the best choice for you than that jerk Jett" I said.

Kendall was about to say something till someone came into the diner and they were furious. When we looked to see it was James walking our way.

"Kendall, please give me a chance to be with you. That jerk Jett does not deserve you nor the baby! You are much better than how that jerk treats you. And I don't care that you are expecting his baby I will take good care of you'll both" James said.

I saw Kendall thinking and I could tell that James really wanted a chance to be with Kendall. If only Kendall would just give him a chance. It might've been good for him and his baby.

"James, I don't think I could do that to you. This is my mistake not yours. And I have a feeling Jett might come in to his sense one day and might want to be in his child life. Even if me and him are not together I am still going let see him. Even if I have a crush on you that is the only thing it can be just a crush" Kendall said.

I could tell James was broken that Kendall said that they only ever could be were crushes. Even though Kendall wants more than that and James does too I could tell by their eyes!

" Kendall please I beg of you to give me this opportunity if you do not feel the same way I do in a couple of months maybe we could remain friends. But I really want this opportunity to be your boyfriend. What you say?" James said.

Kendall was thinking really hard about this it's going to be hard for him to let James in.

"Okay but in one condition!" Kendall said.

"Yes"

"You do not have to but nothing for the baby or me. Because it's not your responsibility to take care of us both" Kendall said.

Can he be serious what if James wants to buy a toy or cloths for the baby but he won't be able to!

"Kendall, please this baby is going to mean a lot to me as much it means to you please let me help buy dome stuff!" James said.

"Okay but I will tell you when it's too much, ok!"

"Yes. So does this mean you are going to give me a chance?" James asked. Kendall nodded with a smile on his face and I could see James was happy to.

James leaned in to Kendall and started to make out. I am happy that Kendall is giving a chance and I was happy I have Carlos!

**A/N: Please reaveiw.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: No new reviews sad face. But I'll continue because I don't give up. This time please review anything I really don't care. Plus I really like this story. This chapter may be a little choppy because I have writers block. I really need some inspiration and sorry if it's short.**

**Italics are thoughts**

**Carlos POV **

While Logie was with Kendall and James I decide I'm going to go knock some scence into Jett. But I really hope Kendall starts dating James. Kendall deserves a nice guy to take care of him. _God damn it Carlos focus on beating the shit out of Jett and scaring Jo._ I call him and wait for an answer. "Hello" I say once Jett picks up.

"Yo Carlos, what's up buddy?" Jett asks.

"Nothing much Logie is out shopping and I'm bored. You should come over and watch football or something?"

"Sure, I'll be over in ten."

While I wait for Jett I start on some physics homework. I guess Logan is rubbing off on me a little. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Jett then came in and said "what's up buddy?"

I then got a soda out of the fridge and then said "I just wanted to talk to you about Kendall."

"What about him?"

Then something inside of me snaps and I punch him and he falls to the floor. I then start to kick him. I have no pity for a fucking lowlife that and take care of his own god damn child. I love Logan as well as the baby with all my heart. Logan, Kendall, and James enter snd I stop and look up at Logan.

**Logan POV**

Once I opened the front door I see Jett on the floor in a ball and Carlos knocking the daylights out of him. I then say "Carlos, what are you doing?"

"Jus' teaching this shit a lesson."

"I understand that but is this really necessary? He's on the floor for god's sake. What did you even do to him?"

"Yes, and I just punched him once and he fell and then I kicked him a few times in the stomach." Carlos says smiling.

_God that smile._ Every time Carlos smiles it just makes me not want to mad at him. _Logan stick to your guns._ "Ok, I guess he isn't hurt that bad, plus he deserved to get his ass kicked." _Did you really just _

James then comes in and rushes over and kicks Jett once. Jett then got up off the floor like nothing happened and starts to walk out. When he stopped in front of Kendall James says "you best keep walking before you get your ass kicked even more mother fucker."

Jett starts to walk away but James says "If I see your ass anywhere near Kendall I will personally make sure you don't have an ass jus' two legs running up yo' backside."

I could see Jett shiver a little. I wouldn't blame him for being scared because when it comes to Kendall for James, James goes ape shit on people. Once Jett leaves I go over and give Carlos a kiss. Kendall then says "James and I are gonna go. See y'all at school tomorrow."

After they left Carlos and I decide to watch a movie. Once the movie had ended I ran up to the bathroom and puked my brains out. _God damn it I hate morning sickness._ Carlos then comes into the bathroom and says "Logie are you alright?"

"Do I look alright to you Carlos?" _Great now here comes the mother fucking mood swings._

"No need to get all moody."

"Sorry, it's the mood swings."

"It's ok Logie I understand. Do you want to go to bed?"

I then nod my head and lift my arms and then say "carry me."

"sure Logie."

Carlos then lays me on the bed and gets me under the covers. He then goes over to the other side of the bed and gets in. I cuddle into his side and lay my head on his chest and say "I love you Carlitos."

Carlos then kisses the top of my head and says "I love you too Logie." I then fall to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review it means a lot to me people do.**

**Questions to reader**

**Will Carlos get second thoughts about having a baby with Logan?**

**Do you think Jett will change his mind about having a baby after Carlos beat him up? Should James let him be a part of the child's life? **


	9. Chapter 9 Here goes Nothing

**A/N: I like to thank southiegrl702 and CarganFever for the reviews. So now on with the story.**

**This chapter was co-written by CarganFever.**

**Chapter 9**

**Logan POV**

When I woke up from what was supposed to be my nap it was already 6:00 am. Being pregnant is not fun at all because I am always tired and moody. Kendall was not like this when he first found out he was pregnant. He started to act the way I am by the 4 month. I turned to my right I saw my Carlitos asleep. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He was shirtless and only sleeping in his boxers. I love his caramel toned skin and his well-toned muscles which is the hottest part of his body!

But what was the cutest thing was Carlos was hugging a teddy bear close to his body. It got me thinking does every gangster in Minnesota? Na just my boyfriend. I saw Carlos opening his eyes and he saw me that I had a huge smile on my face.

"Why are smiling so early in the morning Logie?" Carlos asked.

"I am just admiring the way my boyfriend sleeps and how hot he looks without a shirt. And my favorite part is how cute he looks holding his teddy bear when he is sleeping" I said.

When he looks down sure enough he saw that he, he is holding a teddy bear close to him. He just looks back at me with a smile on his face.

"Oh I have had this bear since I was 9 it was the last gift my grandma bought me for my birthday before she died during thanksgiving. It brings me comfort when I fell lonely. My parents are hardly home anymore and sometimes I just talk to it and pretend it's my grandma that I am talking to" Carlos said.

Oh my Carlitos feels all lonely in this big house. I would too because it's to big for one person. That's when a idea came to my mind I just hope my parents would agree in letting me do it. I think they will let me move in with Carlos when I tell them the baby I am expecting is Carlos.

"Oh my Carlitos feels lonely in this big house" I said he just nodded his head "yes". "Well I have a plan that you will love."

"What is it Logie?" he asked.

"How would you feel if I moved in here with you?"

He got up and started to jump on his bed like a child on their birthday. He had a smile on his face when he was doing it.

"You'll make me the happiest teenager boy in the world" Carlos said when he stopped jumping on his bed. I lean in and started to kiss him. The kiss turned passionately in one minute. Carlos pushed be back down on the bed and was making his way down my body. He was about to take off my boxers when his phone rang. He let out a loud groan and mouthed fuck before he picked up the phone.

"Hello. Who's this? Mom!" Carlos said. "What? What do you mean you and dad are outside?" that surprised me a lot Carlos parents are hardly come home they are always traveling. I guess Carlos was surprised too. I don't think he is ready to tell his parents that he got some one pregnant and that someone is a guy. I could see the terror in his eyes.

"Okay mom I will be down in couple of minutes to open you'll the door. I barely woke up" Carlos said. And with that he hangs up his phone and turned to me.

"What are you going to tell your parents Carlitos?" I asked.

"I am going to tell them the truth Logie. That you're my boyfriend and your moving in here with me and biggest of the surprise that you are pregnant with my baby" he said.

"What if they don't like me? Or they don't want you to have nothing to do with me and the baby?" I asked on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry my little Logie; I don't care what they think. I'll never leave you and my baby like that stupid Jett is doing with Kendall. And also they can't kick you out because I basically own this house now. So stop worrying, everything will be fine" Carlos said. I hope he was right.

We both got out of bed and started to put on our cloths. When we finished we walked out of the room and head down stairs hand in hand and walk towards the door. I took a deep breath getting ready for anything to happen. Carlos gave me a reassuring smile and opened the door. Here goes nothing.

**A/N: Please review. Sorry about the cliffhanger.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'd like to thankblackwater333 for the review. I apologize that this has taken a while for me to upload. Just a little FYI this chapter has a little drama in it. For a ****straight guy**** I consider myself a drama man whore for some reason. So anyway on with the story. Please review. **

**Chapter 10 **

**Carlos POV**

I don't know why I was so scared about telling my parents that I'm having a child. I know they'll be thrilled but the only thing I'm afraid of is them hating Logan. I could give to fucks no matter what they think. _What's the worst they can do cut me off. Ha, it's not like I can't make money_ My mom will be so happy that she's getting a grandchild but it's my dad I'm worried about. I then open the door and say "Hi mom, dad."

My mother gives me a hug and says "hijo, how are you doing?"

"I'm good mom. What brings you guys out to Washington?" I ask as I nod to my father. He looks so fucking intimidating just standing there.

"Well we wanted to come see you sweetie." My mom says.

"Oh, that's good because I've been meaning to call you to tell you something. I've meet someone and he's great." I said with a smile on my face as I see Logan enter.

I then look at my dad and see that he is biting his toung. I know that he has nothing ageist gays but thinks it's embarrassing to have a gay son. Which I don't get because he knows a little bit about what I do, I'm a "business man" as he puts it.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Garcia I'm Logan." Logan said as he shook my mother and fathers hands. _Now here comes the hard part you can do it Carlos._

Logan then comes over to me and kisses me on the cheek then whispers in my ear "don't worry Carlitos, I'll be right here. I love you no matter what."

"So what was it you want to tell us sweetie?" my mom asked.

"Um, u-um." I stutter out.

"I'm pregnant." Logan says being straight to the point. _Shit this boy doesn't beat around the bush._

My father then spits out his coffee and says "what the fuck! How is this even possible?"

"We really don't know how it's possible but it happened and I'm happy with Logan and I love him so much. If you're happy with it dad you can go and just fuck off for all I care."

"It's not that we aren't happy for you two but I think your father is just worried. All I know is that I'm excited that I'm going to be a grandma." My mother says.

"Do you want to go shopping for the baby with me Mrs. Garcia?" Logan asks.

"Sure sweet heart we'll go after dinner. I want to cook a nice home cooked meal for my son and his beautiful boyfriend."

Then Logan and my mom go into the kitchen and start preparing to make dinner. My father grabs my shoulder and says "me and you are going to have a serious discussion about your little _friend_ boy."

**A/N: Questions for the reader **

**What does Carlos' father think about Logan? Does he not want Carlos to have a child with Logan?**

**Do you think Carlos will change his mind about Logan after what his father says?**

**Please Review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'd like to thank CarganFever for the review. Sorry for the late update I've been going through a lot lately and I haven't had any time to type. The beginning may be a little random but oh well.**

**Carlos POV**

As my father took me out to the patio I was a little nervous at what he was going to say about Logan. Once outside I sat in one of the chairs because I knew this was gonna take a while. "What the fuck did you want to tell me that was so important that you had to take me outside to tell me?" I said.

"Carlos, how many god damn times do I have to fucking told you that you can't keep nocking people up! I surprised this time that it's a guy."

"Well dad I really don't give a fuck what you think."

I started to walk back in but was stopped by my father who said calmly "he's a user Carlos. Why couldn't you just stay with Lucy?"

I then started to get really mad at him. I then turned around in the ball of my foot and said "Logan is not a fucking user. I love him and want to spend my life with him. If want to be a part of my child's life you need to stop making my decisions for me. Now leave!"

"Don't say I never warned you." He says as we walk into the house.

I then went back into the house and see Logan looking at me with a sad look on his face. I really fucking hope he didn't hear me. I then walk over to him and sit next to him on the couch then he rests his head on my shoulder.

**Logan POV**

Once Carlos came back I could scence something had happened between him and his father and I knew it was about me. Carlos sits next to me and I rest my head on his shoulder. I then say "I'm going to get some air I'll be right back ok?"

"Ok Logie." Carlos says.

I then go out back and see Mr. Garcia sitting in a deck chair. I go over to him and sit in the chair next to him and say "hey Mr. Garcia can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, why not."

I am kind of intimidated by Mr. Garcia by the way he looks at me. He is the first to break the silence and says "what are your intentions with my son?"

"Um, I really don't know how to answer that question sir? But one thing I do know is that I love Carlos and would never hurt him."

_God damn it I really hope he doesn't know my secret. It would kill Carlos if he found out. I know I have to tell him sometime but I don't think know is a good time._

"Interesting," he says rubbing his chin and then continues "you sure do love my boy don't ya'."

"Yes."

We both then go back inside and I snuggle into Carlos' chest and his mother goes "aw." Carlos' father then speaks up and says "well, it's been nice to see you son and I'm happy that I'm going to be a grandpa."

"Do you have to go papi?" Carlos whines.

"Sadly we do hijo. It's a long trip to Seattle from Oak Harbor." Mrs. Garcia said.

After Carlos' parents said their goodbye's Carlos shut the door and says "thank the fucking lord that's over."

"It wasn't that bad Carlitos." I reply.

"Come on Logie lets go to bed."

Carlos then picks me up bridal style and carries me to our bedroom. We then get our pj's on and Carlos then kisses my belly and says "Papi loves you very my much babies." He then lays down and I lay my head on his chest and say "I love you Carlos."

"I love you too Logie."

Carlos then kisses the top of my head and then I fall to sleep in his arms.

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter please review.**

**Questions:**

**What's Logan's secret? Is it a guy from his past or something more? **

**Is Logan getting second thoughts now?**

**Will Carlos find the secret out before Logan tells him?**

**Baby names?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Life has just been fucking crazy lately; my mom thinks I'm gay which I'm NOT. But what really pissed off when she told me I should be a hooker. What mother tells there son to just go sell your butt hole, then you'll have a job. So anyway on with the story, enjoy.**

**Kendall POV**

James and I have been dating for a few weeks now and I really am starting to worry about how he's going to handle that I'm pregnant. I think he already knows but I think he'll like it. So later that afternoon I call James and wait for him to pick up.

"Hello."

"James, can you come over I'm really lonely."

He then chuckles and says "sweetie are you sure you're just horny and want my cock pounding your nice tight wet hole?"

I sigh then say "actually, I wanted to talk to you about the baby. But you fucking me senseless sounds divine."

"I'm on my way over."

As I wait for James to come Logan and Carlos walk in. _Haven't those two ever herd of nocking. Maybe Logan and help me talk to James._ I then say "do you think James wants to leave me Carlos?" I asked Carlos because James was the closest to him for some reason.

Logan then says "Kendall, he loves you. He loves the baby too."

"I'm worried that he doesn't want the baby."

**Carlos POV**

I just sat there with Logie in my arms rubbing his small baby bump and listened. I personally have nothing ageist but I think he has a think for Jett. I then kissed the side of Logan's head and felt him tense up. I then say "Logie, sweetie, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that the baby just kicked really hard."

I then turn us around and lift his shirt up and stick my head under it and say "my babies are awake. Papi doesn't want you hurting daddy ok."

Before I pull my head back out I kiss his belly. Once I am out of his shirt the doorbell rings and I say "I'll get it because me and Logie are going out tonight."

"We are?" Logan says slightly confused.

I then help Logan up and we go answer the door but Mrs. Knight comes in with James and Katie.

**James POV**

Once I got inside the Knight household Kendall took me up to his room. On the way up Mrs. Knight says "door open you two!"

Once in Kendall's room he turned around and says "do you think we should the Jett be a part of the baby's life?"

"Fuck no."

"You wouldn't leave me would you?"

I then kiss him on the cheek and say "why would I leave you?"

"Because I'm gonna get fat."

I then lay down on Kendall's bed and he lays next to me and puts his head on my chest and I say "I will never leave you." We then fall to sleep.

**A/N: Please Review**

**Questions**

**Will Kendall go back to Jett?**

**Why is Carlos taking Logan out on a surprise date?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Life has just been fucking crazy lately; my mom thinks I'm gay which I'm NOT. But what really pissed off when she told me I should be a hooker. What mother tells there son to just go sell your pretty little butt hole, then you'll have a job. Yeah, my life fucking sucks fucking ass right now. Wow, I said 2 fucks in 1 sentence, Lol. Anyways, I'm at least 90% sure that Cargan is REAL! I've seen a pick with them holding hands! I'd like to thank** **kendallsgirl12. So anyway, on with the story.**

**Co-written by CarganFever **

**Carlos POV**

Logan and I were in the car holding each other hands. I am planning on asking him to marry me tonight so I am kind of nervous on what he is going to say when I ask him! After I ask him maybe a little love making I might let him even top for once if he wants to. Logan can't decide where he wants to eat at he said he was craving both hamburgers and Italian food. I would rather propose to him at Olive Garden than at Whataburger that wouldn't be classy! I look to my right and see my Logie rubbing his belly it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"Hey Logie have you decide where you and my baby want to eat at?" I asked Logan.

Logan stopped rubbing his belly and nodded his head for a response.

"Yes we both decided that we want Italian food! So can we go to Olive Garden?"

"Of course we can Logie tonight is about you and my baby" I said and gave him a smile. I would have given him a kiss but I was driving.

So I started to drive to Olive Garden at the same time I was thinking what I should say to Logan when I propose to him after dinner. We pulled up to the restaurant and I got out of the car and walk to the other side to open the door for my boyfriend soon to be fiancée I hope!

We walk in to the restaurant and I asked the hostess for a table for two. She asked us to follow her to our table and we did. I was walking with Logan holding my hand and I saw people stating at my Logie. It seems like they never seen a pregnant male before. It was starting to piss me off because the looks they were giving him were of disguise. No one gives my Logie a look like that; it should be a look of envy.

When we reached our table I pulled out the chair for Logan so he could take a sit before I could. _Just like a husband should take care of his wife, or 'man wife'._ He looked very uncomfortable when he sat down by the way all the people were looking at him when we were walking to the table.

"Logie don't pay attention to those people they are idiots. You are the most beautiful thing I have seen!"

"Carlos they look at me like if I am a freak because I am pregnant and I am really uncomfortable right now and I really want to leave!"

What I need to convince him that we need to stay because if I don't I wouldn't have the guts to propose to him again for a long time.

"Babe we can't leave it's our first time out on a date and you know I would beat anybody up who gives you a weird look at you."

He smiled at me and we both leaned toward each other to kiss each other.

**Kendall's POV**

I was in my room lying on James' chest who was on my bed. He had one of his arm wrapped around my waist. Tomorrow I have an ultrasound and I have been wondering if James would want to go with me. I was nervous what he would say.

"James, can I ask you something?"

"Kendall you know you can ask me anything, and I would do it in seconds" James said.

I hope he is not thinking I am offering him sex because I am not totally ready for that right now. Look at what happen to me the last time I offered someone sex I got knocked up and abandon by my baby father.

"James I was wondering if you would like to go to the ultrasound with me tomorrow? You don't have to go if you don't want to go" I said.

"Kendall I would love to go with you! I really want to meet this fella who is going to be my son or daughter" James said.

"James you know this kid isn't yours it's Jett's and you do not to pretend that you want to go. I can my mom or Katie to go with me."

"Kendall I really do want to go! And like I have said before I don't care if this baby is Stetson I am going to love it like my own! Okay? "James said.

"Okay!" I said back.

He leaned towards to me to kiss me on the lips. I layer back on his chest hoping he will feel the same when the baby arrives. I don't think can have another broken heart! I would probably commit suicide.

**Questions**

**What's Logan going to say when Carlos pops the question?**

**Should Kendall give Jett another chance because of the baby, or stay with James?**

**What would James do if Kendall went back to Jett?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: It's been a while scence the last updated. Life has been a bitch lately. I'm 95% sure that Cargan is real, even though he's dating that one girl who's smoken BTW. In my opinion I think it's a cover up thing, plus Carlos and Logan always hangout together, plus there is a serious bromance between them. Anyways, thanks to for the reviews and here you go Chapter 14. **

**Logan POV**

After the amazing diner with Carlos we went back to his awesome looking car. Once Carlos started driving I say "Carlos, we just past your house and I've got a history paper for Mr. Kindelburger to finish."

"I think special K's paper can wait babe. Plus didn't you already turn it in?" Carlos said as he pulls in to a beach.

I squeak out a yes and blush a little.

Once we got on to the beach we walked a ways down the beach. Just as the sun was going down Carlos got on one knee and said "Logan Mitchell, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes a 1000 times yes!" I scream and jump on him. Knocking him over in to the sand and kissing him.

Once we get back to our home Carlos carries up to our room. I really don't like being carried but it's just something about Carlos that makes me want to carry me. Carlos set me on the bed and too my shirt off. Carlos then began sucking my right nipple. I moaned "I need you in me papi, now."

**Carlos POV**

Once Logan said that I went into overdrive and ripped off his pants. Logan then takes my clothes off and puts my 9.5 inch cock in his mouth. "F-fuck!" I moan as Logan deep throats my whole dick. Once I feel the back his throat I was so close but I didn't want to cum yet. I then pull him off my dick and pull him up to his feet. Logan looks at me funny then I say "it's your turn."

Logan then smirks and says "have fun."

I then gently lay Logan down and then kiss my way down his chest. I then sucked on his left nipple and tweaking the right with my hand. As I was sucking on his nipple Logan was moaning. As I continued my way down his chest I stop and kiss his belly. Logan then moans "p-please Carlos I need you in me."

I then suck on two of my fingers to get the ready. Once I think they are ready I slowly put in the first finger. Once Logan starts pushing back on my finger I put in the second and third, then I started to scissor him. Logan then moaned "Papi, stop teasing me and get in me."

I then enter Logan slowly and hear him moan. Once I'm fully inside of him I wait for him to tell me I can move. After about a minute Logan says I can move I pull all but the tip out of him and then push back in. I now start going faster so I give Logie a kiss. Logan then moans "I'm close."

"Me too." I say.

After a few more thrust I paint his walls white. Not soon after that Logan covers his chest. After we both com down from our highs I pull out and kiss Logan. Logan then lays his head on my chest and we go to sleep,


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the late update again. I'll start trying to update more often but we'll see what happens. **

**Carlos POV**

The next morning I wake up and feel Logan's head on my chest. Then there was a knock at the door which wakes my sleeping fiancé. Great, this better be good or I'm gonna get fucking angry at the person for waken' me and Logie up so fuckin' early. Logan then gets closer to me I say "come in."

The door then opens Paul walks in. Paul runs one of my warehouses in Forks Washington._ The vampire capital of the world ever scence Twilight came out. _ I usually don't see him don't see Paul often so this must be important. Logan is hiding his face in my chest and shaking. My only guess was that Logan was nervous because we were naked under the covers. _This boy is so adorable and all mine._ I smirk and then whisper into his hair "its ok Logie, I'm right here."

I then feel Logan relax a little. I then look back up at Paul and he says "Um, boss it looks like you're busy so I'll make this quick. It's Wayne-Wayne, again he sent some guys over an-"

I then sit up making Logan grab on to me in an attempt to cover his nude chest. I then say "how long have you known this?"

"S-Since last night when Jared told me that he say some of Wayne's guys in the area." Paul stutters out.

"Paul, you should've told me this last night. Now go so me and Logie can get dressed and tell James."

Paul then nods and then exits. Once the door closes I get out of bed and scream "god damn it!"

Logan then gets out of bed still naked and says "Carlos, who's Wayne-Wayne?"

I then go over to Logan and wrap my arms around him and kiss him on the head and then say "don't worry Logie, everything will be fine."

**Logan POV**

Carlos and I aren't even married yet and he's keeping secrets from me. It's not like I'm asking a lot I just worry about him. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to him. Carlos and I go take a shower together and then get dressed. While we are eating breakfast Carlos sighs and says "Logie, Wayne- Wayne is a gang leader in eastern Washington."

After what Carlos says I begin to worry about what he's going to do. I then ask "c-c-can I come with you?"

"No! Logan, I don't want you or my child hurt."

Carlos then puts his arms around my waist and kisses me on the lips.

I then look at Carlos in the eyes and say "I won't get hurt, I just want to see what your job is like."

Carlos puts his fingers to his brow and sighs. Once Carlos brings his hand down there was a knock at the door. Carlos then says "come in."

James then comes in followed by Kendall and two guys I don't know. The first guy looked Native American with black hair in a marine looking style. I believe his name was Jacob. The other guy was strongly built, with pale skin and hand the same hair style as Jacob but his hair was brown. I think his name was Emmett; he was in my English class.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I put some Twilight things in there because I'm from Washington State. Please Review.**

**Questions**

**Why does Logan really want to go with Carlos?**

**Should Carlos let Logan go with him to Forks?**

**What does Wayne-Wayne want with Carlos?**

**Do you think Jett is working for Wayne-Wayne?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A"/N: I like to thank BigTimeOzzy and SpicySuicide for the reviews. I also have to say sorry for the late update. But anyways here's chapter 16. Thoughts are italics.**

**James POV**

Once Kendall, Emmett, Jake, and I walk into Carlos' room I see them in bed, Carlos with his arm around Logan. I then say "so what are we gonna do Carlos?"

"I think we should go beat the shit out of the little pussies." Jacob says.

Emmett then touches Jake on the shoulder with his pale hand. Carlos then sighs and then says "what do you think we are gonna do Jake? We're gonna go kick some ass."

Emmett then laughs at what Jacob says and then says "I would to bud." _I swear that these two should date. _

Carlos then garbs Logan's hand and says "let's go."

We all then head out the door when we see 2 black Mustangs pull into the drive way. The driver side door opens on the first car that showed up and Wayne-Wayne steps out. Wayne-Wayne then says "yo Carlos, we need to talk fucker."

I could already tell that this wasn't going to end well so I say "Carlos, just let them go."

"No, James do you really think that I'm going to take that shit from him?"

**Carlos POV**

Seeing Wayne-Wayne gets me very upset. I then get in front of Logan when Wayne says "aw look, little Carlitos is protective of his little bitch."

After hearing that I go over to Wayne and punch him in the face. He then falls back slightly but regains his footing. After that all hell broke loses on my front lawn. I then see Emmett and Jacob take Logan and Kendall inside. Once Logan gets through the door I punch Wayne-Wayne right in the jaw. He falls back and I then say "who the fuck told you where I live you ass fuck?"

As I pick Wayne up by the collar he starts to laugh. This fucker is crazy. I then say again "who the fuck told you?"

Wayne- Wayne continues to laugh. Not even realizing what is going on around me Jett comes up to me and punches me in the face. I then put 2 and 2 together and looked at Wayne who then says "maybe you should keep a closer watch on your gang."

Jett then helps Wayne up and then kisses him on the lips. Kendall then saw this and I could see the hurt in his eyes. I then look to my left and see Logan through the window crying. I felt bad for letting my angle see this. No one should make Logan cry seeing him like this is all my fault. I should have never let Logan see this stuff because now look he's crying. This must make me the worst fiancé ever.

Once everything has calmed down I go back inside to see where Logan is. Once I get into mine and Logan's room he jumps on me and starts kissing me. Not that I'm complaining but Logan was acting strange. After Logan stops kissing me I say "is everything alright Logie?"

"Nothing I'm just worried about you." Logan replied.

"Logan."

"It's nothing Carlos, really."

I then to touch my brow in fustration and sigh._ He doesn't want to make this easy does he._ I then say "Logan, please don't shut me out."

I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what was wrong and it's pissing me off.

**A/N: Sorry for the real crappy ending but I'm stuck. Also sorry that it's a little short.** **I'll try to update soon.**

**Questions**

**What do you think is wrong with Logan?**

**How do you think Kendall is going to act now that Jett is with Wayne-Wayne?**

**Do you think Jett only kissed Wayne-Wayne to get Kendall mad?**


	17. Chapter 17  Maybe we're not ment to be

**A/N: Sorry about the late update it's just been crazy for me lately and updating was the last thing on my mind. But I'm back now. I like to thank BigTimeOzzy, CrazyKAMESFan13, and Dana2184 for the awesome reviews.**

**Co-Written By BigTimeOzzy**

Carlos' P.O.V

My Logie has been acting weird. He's been shutting me out way too much my taste. Every time I try to talk to him he either wants sex, which I'm not complaining, or he just avoids me completely.

I went up to my room where Logan was at. Logan was lying on the mattress, upside down with his face to the pillow. I also heard mumbling of some kind coming from him. Being the good fiancé I am I go over to Logan and rub his back.

"Logan what's wrong? Please stop avoiding me, did I do something wrong?"

He didn't move or talk. It pissing me off the fuck off, my fiancé won't talk to me. _You've got to stay calm Carlos it's probably just his hormones. _

"LOGAN! WHAT'S WRONG?" _Well there goes staying calm._

He got up, with red puffy eyes and left the room before I could do anything. He went running to the bathroom, unfortunately for me I walked in when he puked his brains out. I rushed to him patting his back to get everything out of his system. Once he stopped he started to cry once more, instead of asking him questions I picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bed shushing him because he kept mumbling something under his breath. Maybe he's just sick I thought to myself as I got under the blanket with Logan and fell asleep while holding him in my arms.

Logan's P.O.V

I woke up with arms around me it was Carlos. I felt like throwing up again so I did. I ran to the bathroom with my hand covering my mouth the entire way there. After I was done I got a towel and a new pair of clothes and went in the shower. I let the hot steamy water hit my pale body and my dark brown hair, after my somewhat amazing shower I got dressed and looked in the mirror. I still looked hideous, how can someone like Carlos be attracted to a pale, weak, boney guy like me? He must be on crack. I wouldn't doubt it.

I went to the kitchen feeling hungry. I made myself salad and got myself a ice cream bar. It felt weird at the time, but after I tasted both meals it tasted great. After I threw away my leftovers I decided to take a walk to clear my mind and hopefully get rid of the incoming headache.

When I took my first step outside I instantly felt arms go around me, it was Carlos once again.

"And where do you think you're going mister?" he said squeezing me tighter to him.

"I was gonna take a walk, is that ok?" I said not looking at him.

"Not by yourself, you do know Wayne is still out there right?" Uhhh... I forgot about Wayne- Wayne I thought to myself.

"I'll call Kendall I need to talk to him about what happened anyways" I watched as Carlos frowned. I made myself back inside to call Kendall when Carlos grabbed me by the wrist. I turned around and saw Carlos about to tear up.

"Lo-Logan do you love me?" he said looking directly at my eyes.

"You know I do." I said with a confused face.

"Then let me in, I mean talk to me. You seem so confused about something right now." he said still not tearing his eyes away from mine.

"Carlos I just need to talk to Kendall right now. You know to see how he's holding up right know. And-"

"No! Talk to me right now! You are not leaving without talking to me first." he interrupted me, his grip tightened, and eyes turned to flames.

"Carlos stop acting like this. I'm not liking it! It's scaring me." I never saw this sight of him before. I was truly afraid.

"Acting like what? Idiotic? stubborn?, weird? huh? acting like... I don't know like you?" he said. Which made me feel angry.

"CARLOS I'M FUCKING PREGNANT FOR GODS SAKE AND YOU'RE FUCKING ACTING LIKE THIS!"

I then look down at the floor and then say quieter "maybe we should call off the marriage and I'll leave with the baby and you won't have to deal with it."

Carlos eyes widen.

"Wh-What?..."

**A/N: Questions?**

**What's Carlos gonna do?**

**Do you think Logan was really just going on a walk?**

**Is Logan going to go through with what he says?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I go good news people I got a Job for the summer . Sorry for the late update again but here is the next chapter. I'd like to thank blackwater333, Brittney, Dana2184, and my buddy BigTimeOzzy.**

**Co-written by BigTimeOzzy**

**Carlos POV**

I'm completely in shock at Logan he has never yelled at me before. I then run after him up to our room. Things were going a mile a minute in my head. I had no fucking clue why Logan was like this; other than him being pregnant. I took a moment before opening the door, I took a long breath, and release it. My hand went for the knob. Once I open the door I see Logan crying packing his things in a suitcase. I then say

"Where do you think you're goin'."

"Leaving, isn't that what you want?" Logan says back. I ignore his comment and kiss him in the cheek before taking some of his things out of his bag, but Logan packs it back in. After a while of packing, and unpacking I got tired.

"Logan stop!"

I walk up to him and grab him and wrap my arms around him and say

"I'm not letting you leave Logie. You mean too much to me."

"No I don't." Logan snaps.

Logan then gets out of my grasp and walks over to the door. Logan opens the door and Emmett, James, and Jacob fall on the floor. Logan walks over them and walks down stairs. I then start to follow him but James stops me and says "just let him calm down, he'll come back eventually."

"It's not that simple James, Logan wants to call off the marriage, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want the baby anymore".

"Carlos, you know he wouldn't do that to himself and you"

"Then why is he leaving; if he really loved me he wouldn't leave me"

"Carlos, he needs to think, just calm down"

"I guess you're right wait, why the fuck were you three listening into my conversation anyway? I thought y'all left a while ago."

"We were leaving but then we heard you and we just had to see what was up." Emmett says with a smirk on his face.

"Well you need to get some of your own business then. Now if you don't mind I have a fiancé to check on." I said then went downstairs.

**Logan's POV**

Once I was outside I sighed not knowing where to go. Maybe I'll go back home to my parents. I then start to walk a little but I'm stopped by Carlos.

"Logan, I love you and I am not gonna let you leave me" I sigh once again, and shake my head not meeting Carlos' eyes. I walk right pass him, only to be stopped once again.

"Carlos, I'm not in the mood. Let go of me, I need to think"

"Logan, at least come back to the house, please!" he begged.

I can't it's not that simple. I can't because I wouldn't be able to think. I wouldn't be able to be alone. I just can't. I shook my head 'no'. He sighed then he picked me up, me going over his shoulder. I wiggled trying to get down, but nothing. I don't know what came over me; Anger? Hopeless? Dumb?, but I slapped him, hard. He let me go and looked at me with nothing more but hurt and sad.

"C-Carlos I'm sorry, but I need to be alone for a bit. Maybe we need a break from each other" it was his turn to sigh.

"I guess we do" I was shocked, I guess we were broken up.

I walked away from him. On my way to my house I kept thinking. Why did he say yeah? I thought he loved me, but maybe me slapping him was a little bit too much... oh well, what you gonna do?

Before I got out the door Carlos grabbed by the waist and kissed me on the lips. To me it felt like the whole world was spinning. I knew this was the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with. The kiss felt like it was never going to end. Once Carlos broke the kiss he said "you're not going anywhere."

"Carlos, I-."

"No, you are not going anywhere with my baby inside of you."

Emmett then walks in with Jacob behind him and says "can wait till we leave before you have make up sex."

"Well speak for yourself buddy I know about you and your little Jake here." I say with a smirk on my face.

After I said that my phone rang and I answer and hear Kendall crying.

"Kendall is everything ok?"

"Help."

I just dropped the phone.

**Questions **

**Is Jett involved with Kendall crying?**

**Did James leave Kendall?**

**Is Kendall going into labor?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. But anyways thanks to bubzchoc, She-Wolf971, CarganFever, Brittney, Dana2184, paulsbabygirl, and yourtheoneforme123. Now here's chapter 19.**

**Logan POV**

Once I heard Kendall say help I grabbed Carlos and we headed to the car. Once in the car Carlos then said "Logie, what's wrong?"

"I think Kendall is having the baby."

"Well don't just sit there and look cute, drive!"

We get to the hospital and we rush in. By the time we get to the check in desk I was panting and Carlos was trying to keep his pants up. _I really need to get that boy a belt._ Once Carlos reaches me he says "L-Lo-Log-Logan, fuck you can run fast for being pregnant. But wouldn't Kendall be at home since James is at my ware house in Forks.

_Fuck me in the ass with a meat hook._ So then once again my 3 month prego ass runs _more like waddle _down the hallway. By the time we are at the car and I'm too tired so I hand the keys to Carlos. Once we pull up to Kendall and James' place I see not James' car but Jett's.

"Just fucking great, Jett's here." Carlos says as he pulls a knife out of the glove compartment.

Once we go inside the house we see Kendall on the floor and I run over to him. Carlos then walks over slowly looking behind him every once in a while. I then say "Kendall what's wrong?"

"Baby" is all he said then Carlos picked him up and took him to the car.

Carlos then started to drive to the hospital once we got the car. The ride was quiet except for the occasional moan of pain from Kendall.

Once at the hospital and Kendall was checked in Carlos started dialing numbers on his phone.

**Carlos POV**

Once we got Kendall to the hospital I started calling my guys to watch Kendall and James's house. After that was taken care of I called James. "Hello."

"Yo James, I know your busy and I don't want to stress you out but Kendall-"

I was cut off by James freaking out. "What about Kendall? Is he ok, did he get hurt?"

"James, you need to calm the fuck down Kendall went into labor and Jett showed up at your house."

"I'll be there in an hour." James said then hung up.

I then let out a frustrated sigh and turn around and Logan looks up at me and says "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, James is on his way here."

"Well I hope he gets here soon because Jett just showed up."

Once Logan said that I turned around and I saw Jett walking in with a huge fucking smirk on his face. _Man I want to knock this fucker out. _ He the walks over to us and says "isn't this just great I going to become a father today."

I was about to punch Jett in the face but Logan held me back. Jett then walked back with the doctor to Kendall's room. Logan then said "Sweetie, you need to calm down he is the baby's father."

**Kendall POV**

Once I saw Jett's face while I was fucking pissed. I don't give a fuck how fucked up on drugs I am right now but he's the last damn person I wanted to see right now. I then yell "get him the fuck out of here!"

The contractions were becoming more painful so look at the doctor and said "get this baby out of me."

The nurse started to escort Jett out of the room but then Jett says "I'm of the baby and I want to be here for my child's birth. So if you don't mind bitch just do your fucking job."

I had to give it to Jett he was the baby's father and he's trying to step up. What am I saying he's just going to go away after the baby's born. Dear god please tell me that I'm not falling for this guy. He would be an offal father to the baby. Besides I'm dating James and he's perfect. Plus I love him or at least I think I do.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Please review.**

**Questions **

**What's James going to do to Jett when he gets to the hospital?**

**Is it a boy or girl?**

**Baby names?**

**Do you think that Kendall is falling for Jett?**


	20. Congratulations!

Hi. Bet you're wondering what happen. Well Tigers257's computer broke and he couldn't continue the story without it. He asked me to continue the story for him :) Please note I am not Tigers257, nor can I compare to him. He's an amazing writer, I did my best to capture his writing. My name is FanficOzzy, just in case you're wondering.

Thank you to everyone who still reading and reviewed last chapter. Sorry for the short chapter, still trying to get everything in place.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

The nurse was soothing me. The contractions were burning the fuck out of me. Tears left my eyes in pain. "TAKE THE BABY OUT NOW!" I yelled. The nurse looked at me with wide eyes.

"Sir, I'm gonna need you to calm down. Everything is going to be fine." She said, giving me more drugs.

"Yeah Kendall, calm down" Jett still wore that smirk. I wanted nothing more than to get up and punch him right in the face.

"I'MMA KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" I yelled with pain. The contractions hurt so much that I was crying like a baby.

"You were enjoying it. You were screaming my name like you're screaming now." I had enough of his fucking attitude. I tried getting up from the bed to fucking punch him but the nurse held me to the bed. Fucking bitch!

"Kendall I'm here a-" James appeared and noticed Jett next to Kendall. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? Taking what's mine." Jett spat coldly.

"He's not a fucking tool. I'm gonna fucking rip you to shreds," James took a step forward but the nurse held him back.

"Please don't! The doctor will be here any second! If he has any more stress he could lose the baby." The nurse said. James huffed as he made his way to me on the right side, holding my hand. While Jett did the same with the left. Suddenly the doctor came in, grinning as he saw me.

"Looks like we're gonna have a baby," he smiled. I wanted to punch the living shit outta him too for taking so damn long.

He looked up and saw Jett and James. "There's too many people in the room, there's only room for the dad." He looked between them.

"I'm the dad," Jett smirked.

"Doctor please, he's my boyfriend." James pleads gripping my hand.

"Alright, both of you can stay. Here put these on." He handed them a mask. Everyone puts on their masks and Jett is the one to put the mask on me. The doctors began to move around and ask for different supplies. I just kept my eyes on James and Jett. The entire time I just kept smiling because of the drugs I've taken. All we had to do was wait for a few more minutes and we would have our little one in our hands. I wanted to just scream in excitement and pain but I knew the doctors were trying to concentrate.

"There you are," the doctors says. A loud shriek gets my attention. My eyes widen when I look at the little form.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," A boy. Who've have thought.

"I need the father to cut the cord," he hands a pair scissors to Jett. James looks at him with envy, causing him to grin. The nurse cleaned the baby once the cord was cut. She look at me right after.

"Want to hold him?" I nodded my head and she placed him in my hands. He still had his eyes closed as he made small noises. I leaned over and showed him to James and Jett. James' eyes filled with tears while Jett's showed no sympathy.

"We have to check him over to make sure he's fine." The nurse told me. I handed him over before looking at Both brunettes.

"I'm a dad." My eyes filled with tears.

"What are you going to name him?" James asked as he kissed my forehead.

I've been thinking the same thing in my head for months. "Lewis, Lewis Knight."

"Stetson, you mean. I made that baby, I name it." Jett said.

Maybe it was my hormones, or the drugs, but I made a compromise. "Lewis Stetson-Knight." Jett smiled at that. Now I know why I fell in love with him, his smile always gave me butterflies. I felt James staring at me weirdly as I stared at Jett. He gave me a flirty wink before he followed the nurse. I blushed as he did so.

"How'd it go?" Carlos says, entering the room and breaking the tension.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>I did not have any saying of the name, it was all Tigers257. Also future chapters are controlled by me, even Tigers257 doesn't know what's in store. Review please!<p>

Questions

Is Kendall going to leave James for Jett?

Will Logan have his baby healthy too?

Baby names for Cargan?

Are they gonna live happily ever after anytime soon? Or will I fuck with them a little longer? :) Hmm...


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I'm back it's me Tigers257 so my computer took a big crap and died on me so I've without a computer for almost a year. So I'd like to give FanficOzzy a big thanks for keeping this story alive for me. So now on with the story.**

_**Italicized words are thoughts. **_

**Logan's POV**

After all the drama with Kendall and the baby Carlos and I decided to leave and head back home. The car ride back was fairly quiet until I ask Carlos "Carlos I've always wanted to go to beauty school what do you think about it?"

As Carlos was pulling into the driveway he says "I don't know Logie I always liked being the provider for us and all but if it's something you really want I'm not going to stop you babe I'm all for it. I'll just have to get some of the girls to watch you."

When we walked into the house I started thinking '_why my Carlos always has to get people to watch me it pisses me the fuck off. It's cosmetology for Christ sake they give you sharp objects. I may be small but I do know how to stab things.' _Carlos then shuts the front door behind us and lets out a sigh. He then comes behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and starts kissing my neck he then says "I'm gonna go work out, you want ta watch me Logie?"

I lean back into his embrace loving the warmth and say chuckling "no, I'm a little hungry actually."

"Please Logie, it'll be fun." Carlos says as he starts nuzzling where he was just kissing.

I sigh and say turning around "I will later let me get some food your child is starving."

"Ok Logie, I'll see you in a bit." Carlos says kissing me on the lips and then on my baby bump making me giggle.

Carlos then starts running up the stairs and I shake my head looking at my belly and say "your father is crazy but that's why I love him." I then walk to the kitchen.

**Carlos POV**

Once I got up to my gym I put my IPod in the stereo and then takeoff all my clothes except my boxer briefs. '_Man I love being naked or almost naked. Maybe it's just cause I have such a big dick I love being naked.'_ I thought to myself as I was stretching. As Two Black Cadillac's by Carrie Underwood started playing I was loading up 2 45's on the bar so I could bench. Don't hate me I love myself country music. While I was benching god knows how much '_math was Logan's thing, that little cutie.'_ I thought while chuckling. "Stop thinking of how hot Logie is Carlos you need to think of baby names. Just fucking great now I'm hard as a rock." I say as I get up from the bench and head over to the treadmill.

As a started running my boner finally started to go down I could start thinking of baby names. I start thinking out loud. "Ok, boy names should be easy let's start there Carlos. Well there's Carlos Roberto Garcia the second."

As soon as I finish saying the first name Logan comes in and says "whoa sweet why are you nearly naked? If you wanted me see you like this to have sex with you it isn't going to work mister. "

"No, wasn't trying to seduce you or anything I wanted to think of baby names. To answer your question I'm in my briefs because I hate working out in clothes it makes my dick feel squashed. I guess it's a disadvantage of having a huge cock." I said kissing Logan.

"Can we go to bed I'm tired? We can think of baby names together anyway."

"Sure Logie." I said smiling as I grab his hand and walk out of the gym.

"You sir need to take a shower no matter how hot you look right now. Besides I don't want you stinking up our bed." Logan said as we entered our room.

"Yes sir!" I say saluting him and then run to the shower.

Once I got out of the shower I dry off and brush my teeth I see a Hulk onesie. I smile and hop in to it. _'Thank god I don't wear underwear when I sleep I'd probably sweat like a pig.'_ I walked out of the bathroom and see Logie finish zipping up his Batman onesie. _'God, that boy loves his batman I need to make a mental note of that for later.' _I thought as we climbed into bed."Thanks for the new p-jays how'd you know I like the hulk?" I said getting under the covers.

"Your welcome Carlitos, I just thought you'd look cute in it so I got it. So, what baby names were you thinking of?" Logan says laying his head on my shoulder.

"Well I really only thought of one name Carlos Roberto Garcia the second before you came upstairs." I said.

"Is there any reason why?"

"No, not really I was just planning spit out boy names cause they were easier for me to come up with. What do you think about Carmelo Henderson Garcia?"

"That's ni-"Logan was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing. I sigh and get up and answer it.

"Hello"

"Carlos, Ke-end-Kendall left me Jett." James sobbed.

"Just hang on James I'll be right over."

I then hung up the phone and Logan said "What happened is everything ok?"

I sigh then say "No, Kendall left James."

**AN: So how was that? I'll update this as often as I as long as my laziness doesn't kick in. **

**Questions:**

**Why did Kendall leave James?**

**What's James going to do about Kendall?**

**Did Jett change Kendall's mind somehow?**

**Cargan baby names?**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: So here's the next chapter and let me tell you know this one has a lot of drama. Anyways I'd like to thank The Senate and bubzhchoc the reviews. Now on with the story.**

**Kendall POV**

After Carlos and Logan left Jett and James were sitting on either side of me and smiling looking at the baby. I decided to break the silence. "James, could you please go get me some normal food? This hospital food tastes like shit."

James looks at me and say "I don't know babe I don't trust leaving you here with my son with Jett."

"You mean '_MY'_ son ass fuck." Jett said emphasizing the word my way to much just to piss off James.

I grab James' hand seeing that he wants to jump over the bed and rip Jett to shreds. James looks at me and I say "I'll be fine."

James sighs and says "I'll be back soon." He then kisses me and walks out of the room.

Once the door closes I look back at Jett and say "Jett, why are you here?"

Jett steps closer and says "for you and Lewis of course."

"No Jett, why are you really here? I know you your hiding something."

Jett then kisses the top of my head and says "I've come to my senses. I realized that I do want to have a family with you."

I look at him in shock '_I can't really believe this guy can I?'_ I was taken out of my thoughts when Jett said "please Kendall give me another chance. I can give you so much more than that ass hole James can. Wasn't it you who always said you'd never leave never leave the father of your baby?"

I have to give it to him there, but can I really just leave James? The door then opens and a nurse comes in and says "well Mr. Knight it looks like you are able to go home with today."

'_Fuck my life why can't this be easy.' _I thought to myself as the nurse unhooks me from all the machines. I then sigh and say "um… is it possible to change the last name of the baby to just Stetson?"

She grabs a fresh birth certificate and wrote last name that we wanted. She handed me the paper and said "now you can't do anything too strenuous for about 2 weeks so just get lots of rest. Congrats on the by the way."

Jett and I then walked out of the hospital with me holding Lewis close to my chest. When we got to the car I buckled up holding the baby. "Ready to go home love?" Jett said and I nodded my head.

As we were pulling out of the parking lot I see James pulling in. He sees me and his face looked so heartbroken. All I did was sit there and let a single tear fall. I knew I'd never see him again but deep down I knew I made the right choice because Lewis won't be raised in a broken home. '_Or at least I think I have.' _

**James POV**

When I saw Kendall in the car with Jett I don't know what happened inside of me but I completely lost it. I through the food that I got for Kendall and Lewis all over some random dude on the street who yelled at me "what the fucks your problem man?"

I then pull a gun out of my back pocket and pointing it at him and said "don't fuck with me, now go!"

The man puts his arms up and says "whoa man calm down."

After the man left I got back in my car and drove home sobbing most of the way home. One I did get home I didn't know what to do but I called Carlos. He picked up and said "James, what's wrong? Is Kendall ok?"

When Carlos said his name all I did was sobbed even louder. Carlos then said "I'll be over in 5 minutes James don't do anything dumb or irrational." He then hands up the phone and I go up to the baby's room and curled into a ball and sobbed.

**Questions**

**What's Jett's plan?**

**Do you think Logan will be surprised about Kendall's choice?**

**What's James going to do about it?**

**AN: Please review and have and have a safe and happy New Year. Sorry that the chapter is short. **


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: So here's the next chapter. Anyways I'd like to thank bubzchoc for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Chapter 23**

**Carlos POV **

So I decided to go check on James alone because Logan was starting school today which stressed me out. The car ride was fairly quiet except me singing along with the radio. Once I got to James' house I just let myself in knowing that James wouldn't answer the door. I walked in and instantly herd James crying. I found James and got him to stand up and then say "James, what happened?"

"Ken-Ken-Kendall left me." James replied.

I let out a sigh and say "well that's obvious but what happened when me and Logan left the hospital?"

"Well, Kendall asked me to go get him some food because he hates the food at the hospital. When I got back all I see is Kendall in the car w-with him."

My eyebrows furrow and I say "who's him, is it Jett? I thought that ass fuck left."

"No, he didn't leave!" James shouted making me jump.

I'm really not good at making people feel better when there upset that's more of Logie's thing. Then an idea came in to my head '_here goes nothing.'_ I slap James across the face making him back up. He looks up at me and says "what the fuck man?"

"What, I had to get you to stop crying somehow." I say back to him.

"Through hitting me, really Carlos?"

"Yes, now listen if you want to get Kendall back from Jett?" James nods his head and I continue. "Well laying here on your baby's room floor isn't gonna solve anything."

"But what am I going to do?" James says starting to cry again.

"James, we'll get him back I'll get Logan to call Kendall tonight and if he doesn't answer Oak Harbor's not that big so it won't be hard to find him." I say patting James on the shoulder.

"Thanks Carlos you are a big help man." James says pulling me into a hug.

"Now, if you excuse me I have to go pick Logan up from school." I say pulling my phone out.

James then starts laughing and says "someone's got you whipped."

"Logan doesn't have me whipped." I say blushing as I walk to my car.

"Yes he does." James shouts as I get in and head off to get Logan.

**Logan's POV**

I was sitting in fashion design thinking of Kendall the whole time. '_Why would Kendall choose Jett over James?' _I was taken out of my thoughts when one of the girls at my table ask me "what do you think about that Logan?"

I look up from my coloring and say "uh-uh sorry I wasn't really paying attention Kristin I've got a lot on my mind."

Kristine had tan skin and jet black hair she was pretty. Only thing I can say is child need help. Kristin then says "oh, girl you better start talkin."

The girl sitting next to me Danesha said "Kristine, child you need help."

Danesha was one of Carlos' friend's girlfriends but anyway I let out a sigh and say "trouble in paradise I guess."

Kristine then laughs and says "what not getting enough of the d?"

My eyes go wide as the bell for her to leave rings. After Kristine leaves Danesha says "what's going on Logan? Is everything ok?"

"All I got to say its Kendall drama." I say chuckling lightly.

"Oh lord I'm not touch 'in that with a 10 foot pole." Danesha say.

Once I got to Cosmetology the day got better. I walked in and said "Good morning Mrs. B."

"Good morning sir, how are you? What's wrong?" she asks me.

'_Man she can reads me like a book' _"Tired." I responded

Mrs. B then came out of her office and says "why Logan did you not eat? You know that if you don't eat it's not good for your baby."

Mrs. B is the only teacher that I've told that I'm pregnant because she's my favorite. She was so supportive when I told her. I turn and look at her and say "no, it's just the girls in fashion want to start stuff."

As I was doing my foils the girl next to me Brenda say "is everything ok?"

"Brenda, I'll let you know if I need anything." I say to her

"I know you'll it's just Carlos said to check on you when you when you look stressed cause it's not good for the baby." She says starting to talk in Spanish to keep the baby a secret or something.

"I'm fine and so is Carlos jr." I say smiling. She then goes back to her station.

When Carlos comes to pick me up he gets out of his car and opens my door for me I stop him and say "hey Carlitos, before we go I wanted you to meet someone."

"We got to get going babe." He says back to me.

I give him my best puppy dog eyes and say "please it'll only take 5 minutes."

Carlos lets out a sigh and parks the car while I do a little happy dance on the curb. When he gets back to me he says with a smile "lead the way beautiful."

When we walk into the school Carlos' jaw hits the floor making me laugh. The whole way to the cosmetology room Carlos looked like a kid in a candy store. I laugh and tell him "sweetie if you don't calm down chew you then spit you out then chew you again."

Carlos then gulps and says "god babe where are you taking me hell?"

I shake my head and open the door to cosmetology and Mrs. B comes out of the classroom and says as she shakes Carlos' hand "and who is this Logan?"

"Mrs. B this is the father of my baby Carlos." I say blushing lightly.

Carlos smiles then says "it's good to finally to put a face to the name."

"Well Mrs. B we got to get going." I say heading to the door.

Once we got back to the car Carlos' phone rings and he says "James did what?"

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter I thought it was a bit choppy but oh well. Please review.**

**Questions **

**What did James do?**

**Where do you think James went to get Kendall or to do something else?**

**What's Carlos going to do?**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait I've been having some writer's block. I left a surprise in the chapter for you I hope you enjoy this long chapter. Anyway I'd like to thank Cookie Monster Giggles and bubzchoc for the reviews.**

**Logan POV**

As I wait for Carlos to hang up the phone I sat there looking at my fingers. For some odd reason though I was getting a little annoyed. Once Carlos hangs up the phone he lets out a sigh and starts the car. When Carlos starts driving he says "Logie I'm going to have to drop you off at home so I can go get James."

I don't know what came over me but I just kind of lost it and "Carlos question, if you I were missing would stop looking for me?"

Carlos furrowed and says "No, bu-"

I cut him off and continue "exactly, so what makes you think he'll listen to you if you find him? For fucks sakes Carlos he's a big boy he can do what he wants! I'm going to stop him right now, you won't even have to go looking for him now give me your phone." Carlos hands me his phone.

I then scroll through his contacts as Carlos says "are you feeling neglected Logie?"

I don't answer him as I clicked on James' name and it started to ring. Carlos then says "answer me Logie."

"Shhhh, quiet it's ringing." I say I knew when we were going to talk about this.

James then picks up and says "Carlos, don't stop me from getting Ken-"

I cut him off and say "James, it's me Logan."

"Logan, wh-"

I then start going off on him. "Now listen to me real good James. I know that you-"

"Damn Logan can we not talk about this." James says whining.

"I swear to god James you cut me off one more time now listen. What you ass needs to fucking do is just let Kendall go. He made his choice, you may not like it but who cares I don't like it either but it's his FUCKING LIFE JAMES! Now go the fuck home and if I find out that you're trying to get Kendall back my foot will be so far up your ass that you'll see it coming out your god mouth. Do you understand me?"

I take a big breath after my speech as James was quiet. James then mumbles "fine, bye Logan."

I then hang up the phone and hand it back to Carlos and say "that's taken care of."

I noticed that Carlos had a sad look on his face so I say "what's wrong Carlos?"

"Do you feel neglected Logie?" He says pulling into our drive way.

I sigh and say "a little bit, I really do feel like you don't love me anymore. I miss making love am I getting too big?"

Once we got back home Carlos says "Logie why don't you go upstairs and get comfortable I'll be up in a minute. I got a surprise for you."

I then kiss him on the lips and head up to our bedroom. Once in our room I put on my pajama's thinking _'I swear to god if that man got some kinky shit he isn't getting any.' _I then hear Carlos coming up the stairs. When he opens the door I was shocked to see that he was naked and he was holding something behind his back. When he showed me what he was hiding my jaw dropped.

**Carlos POV**

I shocked to hear that my Logie thinks that I don't love him anymore because he was fat. Logie isn't fat he's beautiful. The baby bump makes him even more beautiful in my eyes. Well all this nonsense is gonna end tonight when I make him feel real good. I wanted to show him the new tattoo I got of his name on the side of my chest. Also about a week ago I got us a gift it was a double sided dildo. _'Don't ask me where m my and how I got it I just know a guy.' _ One side of it was an exact replica of my cock and the other was of Logan's. Once Logan went upstairs I went into the garage in my work bench where I was hiding it and brought it out. Once I got it out of the box I took off all my clothes off.

Once I got to our bedroom door I was so nervous. I walked in and Logan looks up and his jaw drops. I then say walking closer to him like he was my next meal "you like what you see Logie?"

All Logan does is nod his head and say "I love the tattoo, what do you have behind your back?"

I then show him the dildo and his eyes go wide and he says "what is that thing I'd much rather have the real thing then some toy of you papi."

I grin when he says papi because he knows how much I like it when he calls me it. I then say "don't worry my little Logie you'll get the real thing a little later this is for us to share."

Logan looks at me funny and says "share, you've never bottomed before though?"

He was right but today is the day I will try it I guess. I've always wanted to see what it felt like to have Logan in me. Logan may not have a thick 9.5 inch cock like I do but it looked big about 7.5 inches with some girth. I then say "well then Logie you'll have to help me. Now take off those clothes and let me see what's mine."

Logan smiles and takes off his pants and I start kissing down his body. I stop when I get to his nipples I start sucking on the right one and lightly playing with the left. Logan hisses at the warmth of my mouth. "God Carlos you're so good at that."

"You've seen nothing yet baby just wait." I say as I start to lick my way down his chest.

As I make my way down his chest I stop at the baby bump and place kisses all over it when I finish I look up at him and say "beautiful."

Once I reached his cock I placed a kiss on the head of it and licked the drop of precum. I then go straight down on him taking his whole length in my mouth. "Ohhhhhhhh fuck!" Logan moaned.

I then get on the bed and get into the 69 position with him so my cock is in his face. Logan then takes my whole cock in his mouth causing me to moan and say "fucking shit Logan you're the best cocksucker in the world don't stop."

I then blow my load into his mouth and scream "holy shit."

Once Logan gets every last drop of my cum he pulls off with a pop Logan then says "yummy."

I chuckle coming down from my high and say "are you ready to break in this new toy?"

Logan nods his head and says "yep, but first we have to prep each other."

I then grab the lube out of the night stand and put some on my fingers and hand it to Logan and say "be gentle Logie."

Once Logan puts lube on his fingers we get back into the 69 position and I start to put my fingers in his hole. Logan then starts to rub my entrance and kiss my butt and says "just relax."

Logan then puts two fingers inside of me and I scream "holy fuck does this hurts stop Logan."

Logan just continues prep me while he kisses my ass. Once we think we're both ready I then grab the dildo but Logan grabs it first and say "let me put this in you first it's going to hurt but it'll feel good don't you worry."

I sigh and get on my back as Logan lubes the dildo up. He then puts the side with his dick in my ass I then scream and "shit Logie your huge!"

Logan then angels it just right so it'll hit my prostate. "Oh fuck, shit, yes!" I scream as he hits it dead on with the toy.

Logan then kisses me and heads to the other end of the toy. He then lets out a whine as the toy goes into him. Once I feel Logan's ass against mine he grabs my hand and he rocks up a little causing the toy to go farther into me. Then I do the same thing. Once we got a good rhythm going the only thing that you could hear was our moans.

"Papi I'm close." Logan moans out as he jacks himself of.

"I'm too." I say as we grab each other's cocks.

"Logggggggggggggan!" I scream as I shoot my load all over Logan's hand.

"Carrrrrlos!" Logan screams as he cums all over my hand.

I then lick my hand clean of his cum and say "that's my cum."

Once we had come down from are highs I pull the dildo out and say kissing Logie "I'm existed. Now I see why you're so tired after we make love. I love you Logan."

Logan then say the same thing and snuggles into my chest and falls asleep. I notice the engagement ring I gave him on his finger and smile and fall asleep.

**A/N: If I can get at least 2 reviews Logan will have his baby next chapter. The next chapter should be up Wednesday but we'll see. Please review **


	25. Chapter 25

**An: Sorry I haven't updated the story in a while I guess I haven't been in the mood to write I guess. Anyways I'd like to thank alsuekret, Green-eyed rusher, bubzchoc, mrs. hutcherlark, and Cookie Monster Giggles for reviewing. Anyways on with the story. **_**Italics are thoughts. **_

**Logan POV**

I woke up from a peaceful sleep because I felt wet. I sat up and felt that the whole bed was wet it then hit me my water had just broken. I nudge Carlos who just grunts and mumbles "go back to sleep Logie."

I roll my eyes and whisper yell "Carlos, my water just broke I need to go to the hospital."

Once again I got no answer. Then the first contraction hit me and I winced then say louder and shaking Carlos harder "Carlos, my water just broke!"

Carlos then wakes up looking like he's in a mild panic and says "Logie, what's –"

He then shoots up out of bed and starts running around the room putting random clothes on. I'm waiting by for him to finish dressing when Carlos starts to leave the room without any pants or underwear I stop him and say "u-um Carlos, pants."

If I thought he was going crazy before, boy was I wrong. Carlos was pacing around the room yelling "I can't find my underwear."

I let out a pained sigh as a hand sticks through the door and says "here's your damn undies, wake the whole house while you're at it."

'_When did Brenda get here?'_ I thought to myself as Carlos put the underwear on. Once Carlos got all his cloths on he picked me up bridal style and started running to the car. By the time we got to the car I was screaming in pain and cursing Carlos for getting me pregnant. Once Carlos put me in the car he got in on the other side and says looking at me "let's go have a baby."

"Just fucking drive!" I scream as another contraction hits.

When we got to the hospital Carlos ran in with me in his arms up to the desk and says panting "m-my- my boyfriends in labor."

"Here lay him on this." The nurse says pushing a gurney to us.

Once we got to the room things calmed down a little. Carlos was calling our parents when they were putting in the IV. Once Carlos came back in the followed him and says "Let's have a baby."

**Carlos POV**

'_Once Logan woke me up I feel like everything went to shit. First fuck up I do I can't even find my underwear but if think about it, it's gonna be a great story to tell the kids one day at their wedding.' _ I think to myself as I start to call Logan's parents. Once I hit the call button Jake and Emmett walk over to me holding hands. I give them a wave as Mr. Mitchell picks up and says "Carlos you better have a good damn reason you're calling at 3 in the morning."

I scrunch my eyes shut and thought _'great Carlos get your future father in law to hate you' _I then say "Logan's in labor an-."

"We'll. be there in 15 minutes." Mr. Mitchell says before hanging up the phone.

I then sigh and go over to Jake and Emmett and say "make sure Jett or any of his fucks start anything." They both nod and I head back in to the room.

When I got back to Logan it looked like the drugs they gave him had no effect. I felt so useless in there all I did was let him crush my hand as he was trying to get through the contraction. Logan's were about 7 minutes apart the doctor say he can't start pushing till his contractions were about 5 minutes apart. I then started to just think of songs to sing with him to get him through it. "Old McDonald had a farm-"I sang

Another contraction hit and Logan squeezed my hand making it crack as he gave me a look that said _'what the fuck are you doing.'_ I then say "just sing along. Old McDonald had a farm-"

"E-ey-ey yi o." Logan panted.

Logan's parents then come in the room and Mrs. Mitchell takes a picture of us and says "you look so handsome."

Her efforts to try to keep Logan calm went nowhere because all he did was yell "GET THAT FUCKING CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE!"

The doctor then comes in and say "Logan, get ready to push. 1, 2, 3 push."

When Logan pushed I could've sworn that I lost all feeling in my hand. All I could do to get Logan through it was sing "and on that farm he had a pig with a-"

As I waited for Logan to finish the sentence I was thinking _'oh shit what does the fucking pig says?' _ I then see Logan's parents looking at me funny. Before I could think anything of it Logan then pants "oink, oink here an-and an o-"

Logan was then cut off by the doctor who says "the baby's head is stuck we're going to have to do a C section."

I started to panic but Mr. Mitchell put his hand on my shoulder as I say "just make sure the baby's ok."

"Don't worry they both will be. It looks like you'll be having twins instead of one. The only thing is I need the three of you to wait outside till I finish." She says smiling.

Logan's parents walk me out of the room because I'm in shock. Once the three of us are out of the room I say "I'm having twins."

After a 2 hour wait the doctor comes out and says "congrats on your baby boy and girl."

I then shake her hand and then go into the room. When I walk in I see Logan holding a baby in each arm. I walk over to him and kiss him and say "have we named them yet?"

Logan nods and says "this little guy is Carlos Roberto Garcia the second, and this little cutie is Sevda Maria Garcia."

The next day Logan is ready to go home so after we got the all clear Logan sat in the wheel chair with both babies in his arms as I pushed him out. Once I got the kids in there car seat which was a challenge we drove home. When we turned down our street I saw smoke off in the distance and started to speed up. Once we were in front of our house all we saw was everything up in flames.

**AN: Sorry if it sucked I felt like it was a little scattered. Please review. **

**Questions **

**Who set the house on fire?**

**What's Carlos going to do?**

**What do you think Logan's reaction to the house will be?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while I've my cosmetology state board in 18 days so I've been really busy. So anyways on with the story and let me tell you there's a shocker in this one. **

**Chapter 26**

**Kendall POV**

I'm standing in front of Logan's front door debating if I should go in or not. '_God damn it Kendall just burn the house down. Jett's gonna be happy, he said if I do this he'll love and the baby more. We'll finally be a happy family._ I looked behind me at Jett in the car waiting for me to finish. I then open the door knowing that Carlos doesn't lock the door and head to the living room.

Once I got to the living room I started to cry as I took my lighter out of my pocket. When I set the couch on fire I stared at it for a little then I went to their bedroom and lit their bed on fire and went back downstairs. By the time I got back downstairs the fire was starting to spread and get larger. I looked back at the flames one last time then left.

The car ride back to Jett's house was quiet until I ask Jett "hey, Jett could you give Lewis his bottle and put him down for bed because I'm not feeling well?"

Jett just looks at me and says "nope, that's not my job."

He then chuckle's as I say "but, you said you'd love me more if I burnt down Carlos's house. You said we'd be a family."

Jett then pulls into his driveway. Once the stops the car he gets out not saying anything and comes to my side and pulls me out of the car by the hair and throws me to the ground. Jett then smacks me across the face and says "don't you ever put word in my mouth bitch. Only reason you're here is because I OWN YOU."

Once Jett goes inside I take Lewis out of the car and start to cry. As I was looking down at Lewis I knew I should've stayed with James. _'Maybe he'll forgive me and take me back it's worth a shot?'_ I then thought to myself as I dial his number.

**Logan POV**

As I start to look around my burnt house I already knew who did it Kendall. I was holding a piece of paper that has my name on it that's in Kendall's handwriting. The letter was the only thing that wasn't destroyed. I'm lucky that Carlos is outside on his phone with the kid's because if he saw this he'd have a cow. I then open the letter and start to read it.

_Dear Carlos and Logan_

_I'm sorry that I burnt down your house but I had to. Jett told me if I did this he'd love me more. He said we'd be happy._

There was more to the note but I stopped reading because I was getting pissed. I then walked out of the house and see Carlos get off the phone. Carlos then says "I've got another house a mile away we'll stay there till all this shit gets sorted out ok Logie?"

I then nod my head and then we drive off.

**AN/ Sorry it is so shot I just need to get back into the flow of things. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Questions**

**Will James forgive Kendall?**

**Will Logan tell Carlos that Kendall burnt the house? **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time I've been so busy with cosmetology state board stuff. Now that I've passed things should be a lot less stressful and I can update more. I'd like to thank Cookie Monster Giggles, Guest, and bubzchoc for the reviews. Now on with the story.**

**Logan POV**

Once we get to Carlos' other house he right away gets the babies out of the back and we head inside. When we get in the house Carlos takes the babies to their room so they could sleep. I decided to sit on the couch and try to think if I should say anything to Carlos about Kendall. I then sit down and say letting out a deep breath "Kendall, why would you do this?"

I then jumped out of my seat a little when I hear Carlos say "why would Kendall what. What did Kendall do?"

'_Oh shit I didn't even realize he was there.'_ I looked at him for a while so I could think of something to say but I couldn't. Carlos then sits next to me and says "Logan, what did Kendall do?"

I let out a breath and just said it "Kendall burnt down the house."

Carlos then jumped out of his seat and screams "that little bitch. I'm gonna kill that fucker!"

I quickly then pulled the letter out of my pocket and handed it to him to try and calm him down and say "I found this when we were look through the rubble."

Carlos then took the letter and started to read it and then says "ok, correction I'm gonna kill Jett and then knock some sense into Kendall."

Carlos then starts walking circles around the living room. After a while I went to our room to study for state board that is in a week. About two hours later Carlos comes to our room and sits next to me on our bed and says "I'm to fucking tired to deal with this shit right now, I'll deal with it in the morning."

Carlos then takes off his shirt and pants and gets under the covers with me. I then set the book I am reading in my lap and turn to him and say "we have to help Kendall first."

I then set my book on the night stand and turn off the light and roll over on to my side and say "you take the first baby screaming shift."

"Fine, you just rest." Carlos says.

**Kendall POV**

As I wait for James to pick up the phone I keep saying to myself "please pick up."

After the third ring James picks he says "hello."

"James I-I-"

Before I could finish what I was going to say he says "Kendall, what's wrong is Lewis ok?"

"I-I'm sorry for leaving you for Jett please help me."

Before I could hear James I end the call because I see Jett walking out of the house to me. "Why the fuck aren't in the god damn house yet?" He screams at me.

I don't say anything cause I know that it'll just piss him off more. So I just carry Lewis back into the house. Once Jett got back inside he slams the door behind him making the windows shake a little causing Lewis to start crying.

I go over to leaving him leaving Lewis in his carrier crying. Jett then says "I told you to come in so why the hell did you stay outside?"

I didn't say anything to try not to make him mad cause I really don't want to get smacked. After about minute of just standing there Jett then smacks me across the face making me fall to the ground. He then says "fine, don't tell me, be a bitch about it. Now shut that fucking thing up and make my dinner and give me your phone."

I give him my phone and then Jett walks upstairs.

**Carlos POV**

Around 4:30 in the morning I'm woken up by the babies crying so I get out of bed not bothering to put any pants on. Once I get to the kids room I see both of them crying. I go over to Sevda to and pick up and put her in my arms then do the same for Carlos. I sat on the couch holding them. "Shhhhhh, its ok papi's got you."

When I finally got them to calm down I look up and see Logie agents the door frame smiling. "I'm sorry babe did I wake you?" I ask.

"No, I need to get up to get ready for school anyways. I went looking for you cause you weren't in bed." Logan says coming over to me.

He then kiss' the kids on the top of their heads and then me on the lips. After the short kiss I say "Go talk a shower Logie and I'll drive you to school."

Logan then walks off and I get the kids there bottles. About an hour later I start driving to Logan's beauty school. "So tell me why are you not wearing pants and driving?" Logan asks.

"I don't know I covered at least, plus it's quicker." I say.

Logan just rolls his eyes and the rest of the ride was quite. When we got to Logie's school I gave him a kiss before he got out of the car and say "love you."

"Love you too." He replies.

I then started to head to James's house. When I got to his house James didn't seem to want to talk. "James, what's up man?" I say.

James sighs then says "Kendall called."

**AN: I hope you guys like the chapter. Please review.**

**Questions**

**How Carlos going to react to Kendall calling?**

**Do you think James should help Kendall?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**AN: I'd like to thank Cookie Monster Giggles and 2crazy2handle for the reviews. There is a little surprise in here for you so enjoy. Now on with the story. Italics are thoughts. **

**Carlos POV**

When James said that Kendall called I wasn't really surprised. I start taking the babies out of there carrier when James says "he said he needed help."

I look up at him as I set Sevda on the floor who then crawls after Carlos. "This one's up to you bud. I-."

James tugs on his hair and grunts out "I just don't know what to fucking do. Help me!"

'_God damn James you and your Kendall shit.' _I thought as I let out a breath and then say "I think you should help Kendall but he needs to help himself before you or any of us can. You have to remember James he chose Jett over you so make him work for it. Now for fucks sake can we please talk about something else?"

James shakes his head and says "no, I need your help were going to go get him now."

'_Well James has gone off the fucking deep end.'_ I thought to myself. "Ok, but there's one problem I've got two fucking kids with me James!" I yell waving my arms in front of the kids.

"Will you calm the fuck down I just need you as back up so you can stay in your car." James say standing up putting his bandana on his head.

When we got to Jett's house I was sitting in my car waiting for James to get back I get a text from Logan.

**Can you pick me up from school babe I've got good news? Love you. – L**

I let out a loud growl of frustration and then reply.

**Congrats on passing your state board babe but I can't babe I'm sorry. I'm helping James get Kendall from Jett. Love you too – C**

Not a minute later I get a reply. _'Damn, that was quick.'_

**I swear to fucking god are you stupid, if our kids get hurt I'm going to chop your dick off then put it in a blender. – L**

'Ouchy' I thought as I gulped after reading the text and didn't reply because I knew that would piss Logan off more. I just put my head on the headrest and rest my eyes. The rest was shot live when I woke up to the sound of a window breaking. I look over to the front of the house and see James running out of the front door holding Lewis followed by Kendall who had a scar on his right cheek. James then yells "go Carlos start the car!"

I start the car as I see Jett come out of the house. I then hear gun shots as James and Kendall open the car door. "Go, go, go!" James screams in my ear as I floor the gas pedal and we speed off to James' house.

After dropping James and Kendall off, I called my parents. As I waited for them to pick up I bounced Carlos on my knee. "Hello." My father said when he picked up the phone.

"Hey dad, can I ask you and mom a huge favor could you please watch the kids for me tonight I'm kind of in the dog house right now with Logan." I say shutting my eyes fearing the worst.

My father starts chuckling and says "yeah, we'll watch them for the night but tell me what you did I need a good laugh."

I sigh and say "I kind of took them on a mission with me and James."

"Wow, you are going to need some flowers and chocolate to fix something that stupid." My Dad says laughing.

"Yeah, I know so can I drop the kids over and pick them up tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, you know your mother has been dying to see them."

"Thanks dad." I say then hang up.

Once I get the kids in the car I head over to my parents' house. The car ride was quiet scene the babies were sleeping. When I got to my parents' house my mother was running to my car even before I parked. When I got out of my car she ran over to me and gives me a bear hug and says "I'm so happy to see you. Now let me see my grandchildren before you do anything stupid again and Logan leaves you."

"B-"I say before she cuts me off.

"Rápido." She says smacking my butt.

I look up to see my father laughing as I say "you told her?"

"No, I didn't have to she always knows."

'_True that, no wonder I didn't get away with anything as a kid.'_

After about an hour I decided to head home. I gave Sevda and Carlos a kiss and then my parents' a hug and said "I'll be back tomorrow with Logan to pick them up."

My parents' then give me a hug before I get into my car and drive off. Before heading home I decided to the store and pick up some flowers and chocolate. After getting the candy and flowers I head home. When I got home I see that Logan's car so I park and get out. Once inside I yell out "Logie, I'm home."

No answer. I walk into the kitchen and see a note on the table I pick it up and read it.

**Pay back is a bitch. **

I through the note down and say "that's it this shit ends now."

**Questions**

**Who took Logan?**

**Where did they take Logan?**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. **


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: I'm so sorry it's been so long since my last update I've got bad writers block but I'm back. Anyways I'd like to thank Cookie Monster Giggles, bubzchoc, The Senate, and 2crazy2handle for the wonderful reviews. Now on with the story, let's find out who took Logan. See you guys at the bottom.**

**Chapter 29**

**Logan POV**

The last thing I remember was getting off the bus and walking home and random guys coming out of nowhere and attacking me. When I finally wake up I'm sitting in a chair tied up in a dark room. I turn my head to the right and see a door where I hear muffled voices coming from. The door the opens and Wayne–Wayne walks in with Jett behind him. _'Oh shit I'm so fucked'_ I thought as Wayne walks to me and says "well good morning my little sleeping beauty ho-"

I didn't let him finish I just spit in his face and say "what do you want Wayne?"

Wayne wipes the spit off his face and says "That wasn't a smart move beautiful."

Wayne then back hands me so hard that he knocks me over. I then spit out some blood as he unties me from the chair and says "get up and follow me. You're gonna call your little Mexican with your phone and give it to me."

I didn't say anything I just followed Wayne. Once outside of the room I gave Wayne my phone and he says "take him to my room" he then looks at me and finishes "I'll be up when I'm done."

"Yes sir." Jett say as he starts to guide me to the door.

I start to panic as Jett takes me away. Once in Wayne's room I see my school bag sitting on the bed I relaxed a little. I go over to my bag pull out my haircutting scissors and straight razor and put them in my pocket. _'don't fuck with a hair dresser unless you want to get fucked up' _I thought. I then laugh and say as I get on the bed "what type of gangster doesn't check a person's bag after they kidnap them, idiots."

**Wayne POV**

After my precious Logan left the room I called Carlos. I dialed his number on the phone and waited. Carlos picked up right away and says "Logan, where are you? Are you ok?"

I cut him off and say "oh Logan's fine, but you won't be."

"Wayne, I'm gonna kill you." Carols says.

"Ok, so here's the deal you give me the ware house that I want and Logan and all this will go away. Or I can just kill the both of you."

"Good luck with that plan dumb ass I'm gonna find you and kill you." Carlos say and then hangs up the phone.

I then leave the room and head upstairs. Once up the steps I see Jett sitting outside the door. Jett looks up and says "how'd the call go boss?"

I chuckle and say "how do you think it went, now move I'm gonna get some ass and take a nap."

I then open the door of my room and walk in. Logan looks up at me and quickly gets off the bed holding his bad close to his chest and starts to back away. I smile and say "come on don't be like that Logie. Come over and give me a kiss."

"N-no, I think I'm good right here." Logan says crouching down into a little ball with his back against the wall.

'_Aw he's terrified.'_ I thought as I slowly made my way to him. When I'm in front of Logan I can see him shaking and he says "please, don't come closer."

"Don't be afraid I'm not gonna hurt ya' I'll make you feel real good." I say running my hand through his soft burnett hair.

Once I touched Logan he jumped up and tackles me. When I finally realize what happened Logan's standing over me with a razor and a pair of scissors in his hands. Logan then says "come on get up and fight me bitch."

I stay down and knock him off-balance causing him to fall. I then climb on top of him and pin him to the ground and then punch him in the face. Logan then stays still panting and I say "now, are you done having your little hissy fit. You are gonna get up and give m-."

Logan then cuts me off and say "no, I'm going to do this."

Logan then stabs me in the shoulder with the scissors making me scream "you little fucking bitch!"

Logan then uses the razor and slices my cheek causing me to fall back letting him get up. Before Logan could leave the room I yell "Jett, grab him."

Jett then barges into the room and run straight to Logan and grabs him making him drop his weapons. I then get up and wipe the blood off my face and then say "I tried to be nice but I guess I'm gonna have to punish you."

**AN: I know the ending is a little weird but I didn't know how to end this chapter. Sorry it's short to. Please review.**

**Questions**

**Do you think Logan has any more tricks up his sleeve?**

**What's going to be Carlos' plan?**

**What's Wayne going to do to Logan? **


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Wow, I really suck at updating I guess it's been forever scene my last update. Anyways I'd like to thank Destiny Draco, Cookie Monster Giggles, and bubzchoc for reviewing. Now on with the story. **

**Carlos POV**

Once I hang up on Wayne I start pacing in a circle in the living room trying to come up with a plan to get my little Logie back. _'At least I know Logan's alive.'_ I thought to myself before I stopped myself from thinking anything else because I know I'll start to think negative. James then says "Carlos, stop walking in a fucking cercal you're getting me dizzy. We'll find Logan all we have to do is track the call Wayne's not the brightest crayon in the color box for using Logan's phone. Plus Logan's a tough one."

I stop pacing and say "Wayne would expect me to do that though."

Kendall then lays down on the couch putting his feet in James' lap and says "yeah but what other option do you have?"

"Your right I guess. James, call Emmett and Jacob and tell them to get there asses over here. Jacob is the only one that knows how to do all that techie shit." I say beginning to pace again.

Once Jacob and Emmett got here I filled them in on what's going on. After I finish Emmett says "So, do you have a plan or are we just gonna wait for Jake to track the phone."

"Well here's my plan. Kendall and Jake stay here and start to track the phone while you me and James go to Wayne's territory and start looking in his warehouses for Logan." I say looking at the four of them.

"How do you know there in a ware house?" Emmett says.

"I don't know if they'd be there but it's a start." I say grabbing guns from a cabinet.

"I'll need your phone to track the call." Jacob says.

I then give my phone to Jacob. I then get my back up phone out of my sock and say "ten minutes then we leave."

Ten minutes later James and Emmett were ready to go. I then say "call once you find where Logan is."

Jake and Kendall both nod their heads and then we leave. When we got to the first ware house I was actually surprised to see Jett. _'This can't be the place it would be to easy.' _I thought to myself as I find a safe place to hide the car. I was taken out of my thoughts when James says "holy shit, this has to be the right place because Jett's here."

"It could be a trap." I say as I park the car down an ally about a half a block away from the ware house.

The three of us then get out of my car and start loading our guns. We then start to make our way to the ware house. When we get there we stood against the side of the building. The place was clearly Wayne's it looked like a dump. I quickly then stick my head out to see what's going on. Jett then looks up and sees me and his eyes widen and he runs inside. The guy that he was talking to then starts running to me. I then scream "run and try to get inside!"

We then start running in different directions as dozens of people swarmed out of the building. I run and get behind a tipped over trash can as a bullet went past me. I then got my pistol and shot a guy in the chest that was coming to me. I then see James and Emmett already half way to the door shooting guys left and right. I then feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I answer my phone "hello!"

Jake then says "Seat-tle - in Seattle-" the call was then dropped.

All I could make out before the call ended was Seattle. "Shit this is the right place." I say to myself as I stand up. I jumped over the trashcan and make a mad dash to the door where James and Emmett were already waiting. Once I got there I say "Jake just called and he says Logan is in Seattle."

"This can't be the right place we are never this lucky." James says.

"Well with that sort of entrance this is bound to be the right fucking place." Emmett says.

I then open the door and hear faint talking. I walk in quietly and hide behind some crates and start to listen in. "Wayne, Carlos is here and is ripping apart your goons out front." Jett says.

"Well, go fucking stop him can't you see I'm busy with this little bitch here." Wayne says.

I then look over at James and Emmett who were against the wall in front of me and tilt my head to the door. They both nod their heads and leave. As soon as they leave I hear footsteps coming from behind me. I then jump out and grab Jett and put my hand over his mouth so he wouldn't scream. Then I put my gun against his head and whisper in Jett's ear "you're so fucking lucky I'm in a somewhat good mood and that I don't blow your fucking brains out. Now, you are gonna leave and not scream like a little bitch and if you do I'll just send a bullet through the back of your skull. "

Surprisingly when I let Jett go he doesn't scream as I push him torts the door, he just stumbles backwards and runs to the door. I then start heading to where I heard Wayne's voice. When I finally get there what I see completely shocks me. I the yell "What the fuck!"

**Questions **

**What does Carlos see?**

**Do you think what Carlos sees involves Logan?**

**Is Carlos going to kill Wayne?**

**Is Logan actually there?**


End file.
